Our Marriage
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Eli and Clare despise each other, so when they are paired together in an assignment to be married what will happen? Will they hate each other forever? Or will they fall in love?
1. I hate you

**Hello readers! This is something new I will be making! Depending on how much or little you like it will determine how frequently I update. So let me know like always! **

**IMPORTANT! This is pretty unrealistic but it is fanfiction so I am going to give it a try! I hope you like it! Also, they are in college/university! Eli is a sophomore and is 19 while Clare is a freshman and is 18. I made Ms. Dawes there teacher in this because I didn't want to think of another name.**

**Clare's POV**

From the minute I laid my eyes on him I knew I wouldn't like him. I could just tell by not only the way he dressed but also by the way he presented himself. There were only two things we have in common, creative writing class and Adam. We are in the same creative writing class as you could have guessed and Adam is both of our best friends. I do feel bad at times for Adam, separating his time between the two of us, since we were the only friends he has but not bad enough to actually hang out with _him _or as everyone else calls him, Eli. Elijah Goldsworthy to be exact. I know you aren't supposed to hate people but I just can't help but hating him.

"If you glare at him any harder you are going to burn a whole right through his head." I heard someone sarcastically say. I turned around in my seat and noticed Adam came to class not just on time but early!

"Yeah, well maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing." I replied.

"You know he really isn't a bad guy if you gave him the chance." He told me. I rolled my eyes. Did I forget to mention that Adam has been trying to get us to talk since my first year here?

"Didn't work last time and it's not going to work this time. Adam, just give it up! Eli and I will never be friends!" I exclaimed. I heard someone scoff.

"You can say that again but only next time why don't you say it a bit softer so you don't make everyone else in this class go deaf." Eli said.

"We are the only one's in here, genius." I shot back.

"Actually genius is spot on, considering I already took note that we were the only ones here which means I was implying that you were so loud that the entire class, no matter where they are, could hear you." He stated.

"I wasn't even talking that loudly. Adam, was I talking loudly?" I asked while turning to Adam but my head shot straight back to Eli once I heard him say,

"Sure, go to Adam. That isn't a first." He rolled his eyes and took his seat right behind me. You know another thing I hate? Assigned seating. After, ten more minutes of listening to Adam and Eli rant about comic books class began.

"Okay. How is everyone doing this fine morning?" Ms. Dawes greeted. Almost everybody groaned. She laughed.

"I know, we are almost at half a semester and everyone is anxiously waiting for Christmas break, but let's not forget that this is a full year class so once you get back you still have to come to this class." She reminded.

"Yeah Clare don't forget that!" Eli whispered in my ear. I groaned internally. He did this every class. He would always whisper distracting and annoying things to try and make me lose focus. It sometimes worked but I never gave him the satisfaction and never will.

"Now I have a brand new exciting assignment for you today! It's something that you will turn in at the end of the year. You are going to be writing a paper your journey on. Drum roll please, Adam!" She said and Adam beat his hands on the desk. "Your fake marriages!" You heard a few gasps and a few more groans; you even heard some muttering on this special assignment.

"I will be picking the partners starting with you, Ms. Edwards! You will be paired with Mr. Goldsworthy. Adam you will be with-" I tuned her out. WHAT? Married to Eli? That just can't happen. "These are your partners and no I will not change them no matter how many of you ask or how many times you ask. You will remain with your partner until year's end. Now, onto my lecture." I turned my head so I could see Eli and he was sitting still with his mouth gaping. That is exactly how I feel.

**Eli's POV**

It is bad enough that I have class with her but now I not only am partners with her but married? Could this get any worse? I heard the teacher say something about getting 'married' in class. Some people will tomorrow and then others the rest of the days this week. I didn't care about the fact that we had to do this assignment. I actually find it quite creative of Ms. Dawes to come up with but I do however have a problem with who I have to do it with. One hour later class was over and Adam and I were walking back to our dorm. We were roommates which was pretty epic!

"This is horrific!" I exclaimed.

"Oh please it isn't that bad!" He told me.

"Not that bad? Not that bad? I'm going to be freaking married to the person I despise!" I said.

"Fake married." He corrected.

"Fake married real married it doesn't make a difference!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"It is the biggest difference ever! Don't even go denying it!" He accused.

"Whatever. I got to go." I muttered. I started to walk away.

"Where are you going? We always go back to the room after class, since it is the only one we have today." He explained.

"I am going to the diner on campus. I just need to clear my head before I go insane." I told him and then quickly made my way to the Dot. It was a quaint eating area that was affordable for all students here. I sat down and noticed that Adam's brother Drew was here with a girl. He saw me and waved me over. I had become pretty close with him considering the amount of time I spent with Adam. He was pretty nice and even though he was in the same grade as I he isn't all too bright if you know what I mean.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh not much just sitting here with my fiancée!" He exclaimed. I stood there dumbfounded. I didn't know he was even going out with someone.

"You're engaged?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah man, so are you!" I gave him a confused look but then caught on.

"Wait, you're in that class? Since when?" He gave me a fake hurt face.

"Eli, buddy, I'm hurt. I have been in there as long as you have. Come, sit down!" He said. Drew and his "fiancée" were sitting next to each other so I took the seat across from then.

"So, why aren't you spending time with your fake lady?" Drew asked me.

"Well, for starters I hate her." I said and for the first time since I came over here the girl that sat with us spoke.

"Yeah, you got paired with my best friend/roommate, and believe me, she isn't happy either." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I would be concerned if she was happy. All we do is fight and we both say numerous times how much we hate one another." I explained.

"That is too bad, Eli, because if you were to fall in love with her you could be like me and Alli here." So that's her name, Alli!

"Love her? Yeah, that will never happen. I don't think I could ever even like her. I will now and always loath Clare Edwards." I said. Alli gasped.

"How could you hate someone so innocent and nice? I mean she is the nicest girl I have ever met. Everyone who meets her likes her unless they have something big against her religion." I sighed.

"Well, I do. I hate her! I won't like her! Get that in your brain, Alli!" I stated raising my voice a bit.

"Now don't go harping on her, she did nothing wrong." Drew defended.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't like her." I whispered.

"That might change." Drew said.

"No it won't. I just said-"

"I know what you said but rumor has it that you two will have to live with one another, along with every other couple in there." He explained.

"What?" I practically yelled. He nodded.

"Yep. Eli, we are supposed to be 'married'. What did you think, that it wouldn't be any different then what happens right now?" He questioned.

"I guess I was kind of hoping." I sighed and let my head fall into my hands which were lying on the table. And here I thought it couldn't get any worse.

**Clare's POV**

Alli texted me telling me to come to the Dot once my second class was over for the day so I now was heading over there. I was happy that at least she got her boyfriend as a partner. Well, Adam also got his crush. I guess just I got a partner that sucks, majorly. I entered the Dot and heard the familiar ring of the bell when the door opens. I smiled and looked around for a bit. With little trouble I saw Alli and Drew talking to Eli? What is he doing here? I stormed over to their table.

"Why is he here? Alli, please don't try and get us to talk like Adam. I won't." I told Alli.

"Relax, Clare. He is a friend of Drew's. They were just talking, I had no idea he would be here when I texted you to come." She explained. I sighed but nodded my head anyway.

"Well, I'll just go then." I announced.

"Run along, Ms. Edwards." I heard Eli snicker. Drew then kicked him under the table. I smiled a bit.

"Dude, what was that for?" Eli hissed.

"Sorry, bro. I don't care if you are friends with me and my brother. No one talks to my girlfriend's best friend like that. You really shouldn't talk to anyone like that." Drew then got up and pulled Alli with him. He dropped some money on the table and then they left but before they got all the way out the door,

"Are you coming, Clare?" Alli asked. I looked at her and then at Eli. He was still holding his leg from the pain.

"I'll catch up with you two later." She nodded her head at me. I went over to Eli and knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah I am just great." He responded. I tried to touch his leg but he jerked it away from me.

"Don't you dare touch me." He said with pure anger in his voice. I felt some tears come into my eyes but I kept them from falling.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to help." I whispered as I felt the tears escape my eyes. I brushed them away quickly but not quickly enough because Eli grabbed my wrists. For a mere second I was a little scared but relaxed instantly when I saw his eyes full of regret.

"No, I'm sorry. That was way uncalled for. You were trying to help and I should have appreciated it. Hating you or not, you are still a good person." He apologized and for the first time he actually sounded sincere.

"Does it hurt?" I pointed to his leg. He nodded.

"Drew has got one mean kick in him." He responded chuckling at his own comment. I smiled.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." I told him before making my way to the front counter asking the waiter for some ice in a baggie. He gave it to me seconds later and I rushed over towards Eli.

"Here." I said placing the homemade ice pack on his leg. His body stiffened.

"Ouch Clare! That hurts. Oh my gosh!" He shrieked. I immediately took the ice pack off and apologized about ten times. I saw him smirk in satisfaction.

"You're such a jerk." I said throwing the ice at his stomach after realizing that it was all an act.

"I can't believe you fell for it! You should have seen your face!" He was laughing so hard I wondered how he was breathing. I pouted and then heard that same ding that door makes when someone has entered the diner. I looked over and saw Adam.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are my two best friends who hate each other actually in the same place without arguing each other's heads off?" He mocked. I rolled my eyes at him and playfully pushed him.

"She was just helping me out after your brother kicked me." Eli told him.

"Why did my brother kick you? Wait, let me guess! It probably had something to do with Clare since Alli was here and you probably said something mean. Am I right?" His face brightened up like a child when they see the presents under the tree on Christmas morning. We nodded.

"Pretty much." I said. Adam then nodded his head in approval.

"So nothing unusual. Except walking into this diner with you two civil was quite a surprise." He told us.

"Don't get used to it. I still hate her with every part of me." Eli responded.

"Well, I still hate you!" I shot back.

"Good." He hissed.

"Isn't it so lovely to be back to normal?" I asked.

"No. I want you two to be friends! Or maybe even more?" Adam suggested. I just stared at him while Eli made a gagging noise.

"Isn't it bad enough that I have to be married to her?" Eli asked. I groaned.

"And I almost forgot about that!" I exclaimed while throwing my hands up in the air.

"Get used to it, _honey_, because you're stuck with me." He said.

"Don't ever give me a pet name. Ever!" I seethed. Eli walked around me so he could leave but not before whispering,

"Okay see you at our wedding, sweetheart." He left with a laugh.

"Can you believe him?" I asked while practically growling. Adam smiled.

"Knowing you two, I honestly can. Yes I can." I groaned before exiting myself out of the Dot. All I know is this is going to be one heck of a long year.

**So, how was it? Did you hate it? Love it? Think it is weird? See it has potential? Think it is the stupidest idea ever? Well let me know in a review! Would you please? It would make me really happy to see if anyone would be interested in this. If I don't have enough people interested then I will delete it so if you like it (or love it) let it be known! Okay thanks!**


	2. Man and Wife

**Let me just say that I am completely stunned! That is the most reviews I have ever gotten on one chapter! I was so afraid that no one would like this and yet it got a great response! I thank all of you and have great news! I will be updating this and continuing since you all liked it so much!**

**I am dedicating this to: degrassibear because she read this after I asked her too and she is just that amazing! **

**Eli's POV**

I awoke to the annoying familiar beeping that was Adam's alarm clock. I groaned and covered my head with the pillow. Adam has always been an early riser, unlike me. That is the one bad thing about having to room with him. He always has to get up so dang early!

"Rise and shine!" Adam sang. He always woke me up after I didn't move.

"One day! Can't you give me one day to sleep in?" I asked while stumbling out of my bed.

"Yes, but not today. You want to know why?" He asked in his chipper voice.

"Do I have a choice?" I questioned even though I already knew the answer. He shook his head and replied,

"One of us or both of us might get married today in class!" He was so excited and I know exactly why.

"Yes, you got your crush and you're super happy because you think it is a possibility for you two to get together after this assignment, but you have to remember I got my enemy!" Adam rolled his eyes at my words.

"Give me a break, Clare is not your enemy." He said. I scoffed and responded,

"You're wrong. She is, she is like my own personal nightmare, a nightmare that I now will never be able to get away from." I stated.

"Well, maybe you two will think differently about each other once you live together." He reasoned.

"No nothing will change between us, and besides that was just a rumor. We don't even know if all couples will be living together." I told him.

"I think it was a pretty definite thing but maybe you're right." Adam said.

"Thank you." We decided to get ready for class and we still had about forty five minutes to spare so we decided to grab some breakfast at the Dot. It wasn't crowded because it was still too early for the morning crowd. Our creative writing class is at 7:30am and most classes start at eight so we normally leave right when a lot of people come in, which is nice for us. Once we got there we saw Drew, Alli and, unfortunately for me, Clare sitting at a table. Adam must have noticed me staring at them and particularly _her._ He whispered,

"Be nice." I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, like that will ever happen. We sat down at their table and it seemed to me that they had just gotten there. Because there was no food on the table and the waiter was just now filling up the coffee mugs. After a few more minutes our waiter came back and took our orders, since he left Alli and Clare have talked non-stop about today's weddings. Saying how romantic they will be.

"I can't wait for ours, Drew. I hope we get married today!" Alli exclaimed a little bit too enthusiastically.

"Adam, where is your lady?" Drew asked him.

"She loves to sleep as much as she can so since class doesn't start until 7:30, she won't wake up until about 7:15." He explained.

"I would do that too if my roommate didn't wake up at the crack of dawn!" I kind of yelled.

"Oh Eli, can you repeat that please but maybe say it a little softer. You are going to wake up Adam's 'fiancée'." Clare teased.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked her. She giggled and nodded her head. "Big mistake. That was a very big mistake." I said.

"Should I be scared?" She questioned. I nodded my head.

"Yes."

"Too bad, for you, that I'm not." She told me. I was about to reply but our waiter came back.

"You know you have very beautiful eyes." He told Clare. Her cheeks became a dark pink color while she thanked him. He finished serving the rest of us and right before walking away from us he winked at her. I didn't know what it was, but something just didn't feel right at all. We continued to eat our meal until Drew said,

"Alli, I can't wait to show you the ring I made." Huh?

"Awe! Me too! I kind of did it fast though so it doesn't look the best." Alli replied. What in the world are they talking about?

"Adam, what does yours look like?" Alli asked.

"You mean the one I made?" He asked and she nodded back at him.

"Oh it looks pretty crappy since I am not artistic at all." Everyone laughed except for me, since I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well, Clare's looks amazing. She spent so much time on it!" All exclaimed. "Uh oh, Eli! Your ring for her better be good or else you will look stupid!" Drew added. I was starting to sweat. I didn't even have a ring. They must be talking about the assignment. Why didn't I pay attention? I just faked a chuckle and nodded my head. Clare gave me a confused look probably because of my odd behavior, but what was I supposed to say: I don't have one? I can't do that; I would sound like a complete jerk. What am I going to do? I heard someone's watch beep and of course it was Clare's.

"Ten minutes until class we better go." She and everyone else got money out and I felt around in my pocket and realized that I didn't have my wallet.

"Adam, I don't have my wallet can you pay for me? I'll pay you back." I asked politely. He looked in his wallet.

"Sorry, man, I don't have enough." He gave me an apologetic smile. I was about to ask Drew if he could pay but then I saw Clare place way more money then she needed to.

"I'll pay for you." She said quietly before standing up and walking out of the diner with Alli and Drew.

"Remind me to pay her back." I told Adam.

"I'm surprised you're going to." He replied.

"Just because I don't like her at all doesn't mean I wasn't raised a gentlemen. A girl just doesn't pay for a guy, enemies or lovers." I said.

"Oh, so now you're lovers?" Adam teased.

"No."

"Well you certainly aren't enemies because if you were she wouldn't have paid for you." He then got up and exited out of the diner. I went up to the counter and asked if they could give me a twist tie, seconds later they gave me one. I walked out and before I knew it we were all in class. Five minutes until class actually started and still only the five of us were in there. Not that surprising though, most everyone in here is like me. They like sleep.

"So where is your 'fiancée' lover boy?" I asked Adam in a teasing manner. He shrugged his shoulders

"Who knows?" He frowned a bit.

"You miss her?" I questioned him, he only nodded his head. He looked like a lost puppy when thinking about her. Thank goodness I completely despise my soon-to-be wife. Right before it turned to be 7:30 all of the other students came in. I like to sleep but I don't like to be pressed for time. I would get too stressed out. Ms. Dawes came in a minute later and greeted us like always.

"Now before I name who is going to get 'married' today I would first like to explain living arrangements." She started. All I know is that I kept on chanting 'please say we won't have to live together'.

"There are, as some of you know, new apartments for students who attend this school. Well, before they open for students to purchase we will be using them for this class. I already talked to everyone so you will not get into any trouble living there with your pretend spouse." Great! Just great! We do have to live together and in our own apartment.

"Okay, so the two couples that will be getting married today will be Drew Torres and Alli Bandhari. Then we'll have Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. So come on up the four of you! Who wants to go first?" She asked. I definitely wasn't going to volunteer and I knew Clare and Drew wouldn't but,

"Us!" Alli exclaimed which no surprise to any five of us was.

"Okay then you two stand right here and Clare and Eli on the sides of them. Perfect! The rings please?" Ms Dawes asked. Drew and Alli handed her their rigs, the entire time Alli was squealing like a little girl who was just approved, by her parents, to get a new toy.

"Alright, Drew. Say with this ring I thee wed." And so he did, as well as Alli. They exchanged I do's and then,

"Drew, you may kiss your fake bride!" Ms. Dawes and everyone else clapped. I was frozen. I didn't even think that I would have to kiss Clare. I keep saying can this get any worse, and you know what? It does! I sort of ran over to Adam.

"Did you know that we had to kiss?" I asked in a whispered tone.

"Well, I kind of imagined since it is a wedding and normally the man kisses his wife." He whispered back.

"I don't want to kiss my wife. I hate her!" I told him and he just started laughing. "What?"

"That just sounded very wrong and odd." I chuckled a bit because he really was right.

"Eli, please stand up here with Clare." I rolled my eyes mentally, thank goodness, otherwise I would have probably gotten in trouble but this isn't high school. So who knows what would happen. I walked over to her and Clare.

"Rings?" She asked. Clare handed her hers while I dug in my pocket for the twist tie I asked for earlier. "Eli, this is your ring?" I smirked and nodded at my teacher. She sighed a bit.

"You got my best friend a twist tie for a ring?" Alli asked angry. I nodded hesitantly because Drew has told me that when his girlfriend gets mad you don't want to be on the wrong side. And clearly I already am, considering she is shooting daggers at me.

"Clare, why don't you go first? With this ring I thee wed."Clare sighed a little bit but did as she was told. I looked down at the ring she had made for me and Alli wasn't kidding when she said it looked great. This must have at least taken her an hour to make. I felt a little bad then knowing that I got my ring at the little diner we always eat at.

"Okay, Eli. Your turn. With this ring I thee wed." Ms. Dawes said to me. Much to my dismay I followed orders and put the twist tie on Clare's finger.

"Alright, Clare do you take Eli to be your fake husband?" Clare giggled a bit but still responded,

"I do." She looked annoyed but no where near as annoyed as I.

"Eli, do you Take Clare to be your fake wife?" She asked me.

"I don't." I replied.

"Eli." I heard Adam warn.

"I'm not going to marry her. I hate her with a passion!" I announced. Ms. Dawes gasped a little bit.

"Well, right now you are in love with her. So say I do!" I didn't budge. "If you don't say it I will be forced to fail you because you didn't participate." She told me. Dang it!

"Fine, I do!" I gave in and Ms. Dawes gave me a small smile.

"Eli you may kiss your fake bride now." I barked a laugh at our teachers words.

"Ha! Right, if you think I am going to kiss her then you are mistake-" I was cut off by soft and warm lips pressed against mine. Clare just kissed me! Clare is kissing me! Once the realization set in I pushed her away.

"Don't ever do that again! I was talking!" I yelled at her.

"Well, you obviously weren't going to do it and unlike you I have class right after this that I can't be late for." She shot back. Everybody's claps faded.

"Congratulations to the four of you. May you be happy!" She started. "And Clare and Eli please don't kill each other." She finished with a smile. Only thirty minutes later was class out.

"Clare!" I called out after her. She didn't turn around only walked faster. I ran to catch up with her and stood in her way.

"What? Like I said I have class." She snapped.

"I know. I was just wondering if your next class was your last for the day." I told her.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"I was thinking we could start moving into our new place tonight. At least some stuff." I said. She nodded.

"Okay, that sounds like a great idea. My class is done at ten o' clock so I'll meet you at Adam's dorm at ten thirty?" She was making sure that was okay in an innocent way. I tilted my head to the side.

"That's fine but Clare, that is my dorm too!" I exclaimed as she started walking away.

"Whatever." She responded. I rolled my eyes. I think Ms. Dawes is right, we just might kill each other.

**First of all, who do you want to be Adam's crush? Fiona? Te new girl Katie? or someone I make up?**

**I personally think this sucked but I hope all of you think otherwise! I got so many reviews on the last chapter so I hope I didn't disappoint. Please let me know though because if this wasn't good then it will be hard for me to continue! Review please! I desperately need it!**


	3. Getting ready

**I really am so thankful for all of you! I am so glad that you all enjoy this! It is pretty awesome. I would like to mention an anonymous reviewer you said you would review every hour I didn't update and the hour's you did review I was smiling like crazy. That was super sweet! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Clare's POV**

Of course the one class I want to go by slowly ends in a blink of an eye. I hate this! I can't believe Eli and I got paired together. I thought having to be in the same class with him was awful let alone be paired with him but living together? I mean come on shouldn't that be oh I don't know wrong, since we aren't really married. I sighed very frustrated. I packed up my books and got the assignment sheet from my teacher. Thank goodness math is easy for me. I was walking in the hallway of Adam's and Eli's dorm when I heard them talking.

"I hate that I have to live with her. She probably has specific rules. Ugh, why can't you be her partner?" Eli said. He was as frustrated as I was about this. That makes this whole situation even worse! Kill me now.

"It won't be as bad as you think. Just try not to kill each other." Adam replied. That was ironic. Eli sighed but I didn't want to hear anymore of him hating on me once again so I knocked on their ajar door. Eli opened it.

"Geez, finally! What took you so long?" He asked.

"Um, I had class? Remember? Yeah you know one of those things that you attend so you can graduate!" I seethed. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Come on. Let's go." He said. "Bye, Adam." He pushed me out the door.

"Excuse me. Don't push me." I said. He looked at me determined and pushed me again. I sighed.

"Where are we even going?" I asked him while trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Well, I was thinking that we need a key to the new place unless you would prefer to get all your crap over there and just let it sit on the door step. Which would you like to do?" He teased but not in a playful way. I stayed silent. "Yeah. I agree." He stated smugly.

"Don't be so conceited. I am smarter then you." I pointed out.

"Oh really? Do you think so?" I nodded my head at him."Well, then I guess we will just have to see about that later." He said then started walking even faster! My gosh, does this guy ever slow down? He turned around and called out to me,

"Hey slow poke, we don't have all day." I glared at him. I mean really? He really has the nerve to say that. I caught up to him and as soon as I did he started walking again.

"Can you please slow down?" I asked politely.

"Can you please slow down?" He mocked my niceness. I sighed. "What did I just tell you? Huh? Oh that is right we don't have all day. Once we get the key we have to go back to your dorm and get all of what you call 'your accessories'." Ugh, I can't stand to be with him for one minute let alone a whole semester.

"I hate you." I hissed. He chuckled. He's laughing? I mean honestly what is wrong with him? I just don't understand him!

"What is so amusing to you?" I asked irritated.

"It's just that you tell me that and I'm like 'who cares? I hate you already too'. What you are saying means nothing to me." He explained.

"So you don't care at all?" I questioned. I mean I know we hate each other but not caring is like wishing them to not be well and that is just wrong.

"Not really, no." He replied like it was nothing.

"So if I was sick or hurt really badly. You wouldn't help me at all? Is that what you are saying?" I asked disbelieving him.

"Yep. Basically. Now come on. You are too slow." I groaned."Oh but by the way," He stopped walking and got very close to me. I felt his breath against my neck and in my ear. "I hate you too." He whispered then started walking fast again. This time I didn't say anything I just shut my mouth and followed him. We finally arrived at Ms. Dawes office and thank goodness she was still there! Eli was about to just walk in but I stopped him.

"Don't be rude, knock!" I told him. He nodded.

"You're right. She is our teacher after all." He said. Wow! Is he actually agreeing with me? I can't believe it! I must be dreaming. He lifted his hand to knock and right before he did he entered the room.

"Ms. Dawes?" And I just woke up. I knew it was too good to be true. Way too good to be true. I mean it is Eli we are talking about! Why do I still have a little faith in him? If you ask me I think I'm stupid for it but I know there is good in everybody. Just because he is mean to me doesn't mean he is to everybody. I mean I know he is because I am.

"Yes?" She responded.

"We are here to pick up our key to our apartment." She nodded at Eli's words and went into her desk. She pulled out a pair of keys. "Now, there is only one room available on the top floor which is the third. I'm giving it to you." She said.

"Why us?" I asked clearly confused. I could tell Eli felt the same way because of the expression he was giving off. I bit my cheek so that I wouldn't laugh.

"You two need it. Look, you two are my best students and unfortunately, well it looks like you hate each other. So you need it therefore I am giving it to you." She explained. I sighed and looked over at Eli who was looking at Ms. Dawes rather intently. I wonder what is going on in that brain of his.

"Why do we need it just because we ignore each other?" Eli asked. I mean yeah it didn't make sense to me either but I'm not about to ask that. Honestly, I don't know what is wrong with him.

"You do realize that you have to act like a married couple. There is one bathroom and one bedroom. You will share both." My mouth dropped until it made the shape of an O. While Eli just continued to shoot daggers at our innocent teacher. "That is why you need it. Now, if you will both excuse me I have another class to teach." We all walked out of the little office. Ms. Dawes went down one hallway while Eli and I went down the other. Like always we were practically running.

"Where are we going, Eli? My dorm is in the total opposite direction." I said a little out of breath from once again trying to keep up with him.

"I know. We are going to our apartment first." He said our apartment. I never thought I would here that.

"Did you just say _our_ apartment?" I asked even though I already knew the answer was yes.

"Yeah, isn't that what it is?" He questioned with a chuckle.

"Well, yes but I never thought you would admit it." I replied shyly.

"The sooner I realize that I am stuck with you as my wife the better." He said while holding the door open for me. Right as I was going in he went in, in front of me. I scoffed.

"What? You thought I changed? That's cute." He walked to the elevator and pushed the button. I was glaring at him.

"I know you think I'm hot but can you not stare? I don't need disgusting ugly eyes looking at me." Okay, that was a little offending considering multiple people at all different times have told me that my eyes are beautiful. The elevator dinged and he got in. I followed him but he pushed me out.

"You're not worthy to ride this. Take the stairs." He said. I looked at him in disbelief as the doors closed separating the two of us. I basically ran up the stairs because I wanted to beat him, luckily I did. I went to a room that said: Eli and Clare's Room. From across the hall I heard the elevator and then saw Eli walking down the hall.

"Hurry up, slow poke. We don't have all day." I said in my best Eli voice.

"Was that supposed to be me?" I nodded my head. "That sounded nothing like me." He exclaimed.

"I know, I can't do voices." I sighed and looked down. Eli stepped closer to me and pushed my head back up to look at him.

"Also, what did I tell you about mocking me?" He asked. Of course! This is what he wanted to say. Give it to Eli to ruin a moment. Not that we were having one of those moments I just meant we weren't like full on arguing at the moment.

"You said that it was a big mistake. Then I asked if I should be scared and you said yes but-"

"You said that you weren't." He finished for me. I nodded. "You know you have guts. I argued with a lot of people I strongly disliked in high school. You are the first girl to actually stick up for herself and fight back. I like that you fight back it gives me a reason to actually keep bugging you." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I could totally not argue with you. And if that is what it will take for you to not argue with me then I won't do it anymore." I said with a determined look on my face. I stood up straighter and flattened out my shirt for emphasis. He laughed in a not so amused way.

"You won't last!" He stated.

"You have such little faith in me, Eli. I can and will do it." I was determined, more than determined. I'll show him.

"Oh yeah? Watch!" He said and before I had time to register what was going on he pushed me into the wall. I stepped forward and pushed him back but he didn't move.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled. I saw his face go into a smirk and I realized that I just cracked. His smirk formed into a small smile before he started laughing. I hissed and looked away from him. His laughter died down, finally, so I asked,

"Can we just get going please?"

"You didn't even last a second!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I muttered. "Give me the keys!" I demanded but he didn't listen. I went for the keys but he lifted his arm so that I couldn't reach them. I jumped multiple times but still failed at getting them. Finally I just yanked on his arm very hard and he lost his balance. He went tumbling to the floor bringing me with him. He turned us around as we were falling so that he would take most of the hard fall. His back connected with the floor and I squealed when I felt his hands on my butt. He immediately removed his hands when I landed on him. He groaned when I did.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. He smirked a little and I realized what position we were in. We were lying on the floor with me directly on top of him. I know this because I was face to face with him now.

"Get off of me." He demanded but it wasn't harsh like always. It was more amused. I felt my face flush with color. I hope he didn't see because if he did I will never hear the end of it.

"She's blushing!" He said. "How cute." He teased. Great! This is just great!

"Will you open the door now?" I asked still flustered from what just happened.

"Yeah. I mean unless you want to try and reach for the keys again." He said obviously still amused.

"In your dreams." I told him.

"Actually in my dreams you are always sort of not there." He said. I gasped.

"Just open the door!" I screamed. He looked at me but actually opened it this time.

**Eli's POV**

I figured she had been tortured enough so I slid the key into the lock and unlocked it. When I opened it I was actually surprised. It was a fairly decent size. It had a kitchen and living room. There was a table in between the kitchen and living room and that is what I assumed to be a dining area. There was door on the right side and I opened it and I noticed that it was a closet.

"I can put my stuff in that closet." Clare said.

"This closet isn't very big." I pointed out.

"How much stuff do you think I have?" She asked me.

"A lot. You are a girl." I answered.

"Very good." She said sarcastically while clapping her hands.

"Ignoring." I murmured as I walked to the other side of the room. It was the bedroom and sure enough there were only one of them. I sighed. At least this place is furnished so I don't have to move all of our furniture here.

"Eli!"I heard Clare gasp. I ran to where she was, which was outside on a small patio.

"Are you okay?" I asked frantically. She gave me a confused look but nodded.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Look at this!" She pointed to our view. I must admit was cool. There were two chairs out here which was nice.

"It's okay." I responded.

"Okay? It's stunning. It's amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Among other things." I muttered.

"Huh?" She asked. She obviously didn't hear me. Thank goodness.

"Oh, nothing." Okay so I lied earlier. When I said she has ugly eyes. I'm not attracted to Clare at all but I do have to admit, of course not to her, that her eyes are probably the best things I have ever seen. They are so blue. I could see myself getting lost in them and thinking that I'm in the ocean.

"Okay. You're weird." She pointed out. I scoffed.

"Rude. I hate you." I told her.

"I hate you too." She said with a sigh.

"What is it?" I asked while following her back inside the apartment.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She said. I could tell she was lying because she can't lie to save her life.

"Clare, you're lying. Tell me what the matter is." I encouraged.

"It's just, it's just why do we always say 'I hate you' it doesn't get us anywhere. It is pretty much pointless." She stated.

"Well, it is kind of like saying I love you to a person. Even though they know they love each other they still like it to be said to them." I explained.

"But hate is such a strong word." She responded.

"So is love." I shot back. She sighed again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She was looking down this entire conversation and I'm not quite sure why. "Can we just go get my stuff and start unpacking everything? I would really just like to get it done." She said.

"Yeah. We can." We walked out of our apartment and onto campus. The conversation we just had was running through my head over and over again but then I looked down at Clare and saw her with a wicked grin on her face.

"What?" I questioned curious.

"I hate you." She said before running. I shook my head in disbelief. It was all an act? She is one good actress.

"Hey, slow down!" I called out to her.

"It gives you a piece of your own medicine." She exclaimed. I ran after her. Because she isn't great at running and I'm just naturally fast I caught up to her quickly. She was giggling like mad.

"I so got you!" She said.

"Yes, you did." I admitted my defeat because there was really no purpose in denying it. I can only wonder what living together will feel like. I guess we will find out tonight!

**I know Clare had a long POV and Eli's was short. I really didn't intend to do it that way it just kind of happened. Also, there were some minor mistakes in the last chapter but I fixed it so it is all good now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I liked it personally. I am having a lot of fun writing this so keep reviewing and the updates will continue to come! Love to all!**


	4. Our first night

**I can't believe I have over 60 reviews in only three chapters! I'm stunned and so pleased! I was so nervous to post this and it looks like a big hit! I'm so glad you all enjoy this! So keep the love coming! Please! Thank you!**

**Clare's POV**

I put the last item in the last box of my stuff. I sighed and closed the lid to tape it up. I'm not exactly looking forward to tonight and the rest of the next semester but I have no way out of it.

"Clare, are you ready yet?" Eli asked me. I glared at him because all he has been doing for the past hour, while I have been packing, is lying on my bed watching me. He doesn't get to do that! He has no right.

"Take that back! You didn't even help!" I exclaimed. He smirked and said,

"It is your stuff! Why would I?"

"I was going to help you pack your stuff up." I told him. We went to my dorm first so we could pack it all up then we are going to take it to our new place then we would go to his dorm and repeat the process. But Eli didn't help me pack and I was going to help him pack. That just doesn't sound fair, now does it?

"I don't need your girlish help. Besides, I don't want your nasty hands all over my things. You could infect them." I gasped at his words. It's not like I should really be surprised but still some of the things he says to me kind of hurts. Even though I know it shouldn't it does.

"Well, you kissed me." I shot back.

"Correction, you kissed me and I had to go with it. But the kiss was most definitely against my will." He corrected. I groaned frustrated and he laughed at me. I guess my frustration amuses him? Why, am I not surprised? Oh yeah, because he hates me!

"Fine." I grumbled. "I'm done so help me move the boxes over there." I told him. There were four boxes in total. I knew he could carry two at a time but I knew I couldn't. I guess we would have to make two trips no matter what considering all of our friends are busy. I sighed.

"Alright. We can each take two then since there is four." He explained. I looked at him like he had gone insane.

"Excuse me?" I questioned. He looked at me with an odd expression.

"Well, it seems to me that that is the most logical seeing that there are four boxes and two of us." He added. I shook my head at him.

"No, I understand that." I said.

"Then what could possibly be your problem?" He asked me irritated. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Stop doing that. If you do it again there will be consequences." He told me. I rolled my eyes internally. You see, normally I would do it again to prove a point but I saw the solid determination in his eyes and something told me that I just shouldn't do it. So, I didn't.

"I can't carry two. Are you insane?" I responded to his first question while ignoring his statement.

"Oh right, you are too girlish and weak for that. I forgot." He mocked while rolling his eyes and smirking. "I guess I'll just have to carry three, _princess_." He said.

"Don't call me princess. I don't even act like one!" I spat. He rolled his eyes and went to carry three boxes but I stopped him. "Stop!"

"What is it, princess?" He asked using that stupid useless nickname. I growled.

"Don't call me that! And I'll take two. I don't want you dropping it because you took too much then you could handle." I explained which very much the truth was. I had some things that I want to really keep because they're special. I wouldn't want him to take that away.

"Okay, but it could happen to you too. Because you are taking too much then you could handle." He shot back. I rolled my eyes and stacked the two boxes on top of each other.

"I will be fine. Don't worry about me just worry about yourself." I said while picking up the two boxes. They were a lot heavier then I had expected but I could manage.

"Are you okay?" I heard Eli ask.

"You actually are caring about me?" I asked quite shocked.

"Nope, not at all. I just don't want you to fall and then say that it was my fault to everyone." He replied. I somehow got my eyes to roll even though these boxes were super heavy.

"I won't. Hey, Eli? How am I supposed to see?" I asked staying still because all I could see was a box right in front of my face. I heard him chuckle before gently walking around me. I couldn't see him but I did feel him when he brushed up against me. I took note that he was very cold.

"You're cold?" I stated more like a question.

"A little." He replied simply.

"I'm sorry." I told him. He shrugged.

"Eh, don't worry about it." I felt him right behind me breathing down my neck. My breathing became ragged. I have never had a boy this close to me like that before.

"Um, is everything okay?" I asked him breathlessly.

"Yep, just getting the other box. You sure you okay?" He repeated.

"Positive." I replied. I smiled a bit. I have a feeling that he actually does care if I'm hurt. I think he might be lying to me, it's not like it is the first time.

"Okay, I'm going to go in front of you because you can't see. So I'll tell you when obstacles are ahead." He explained.

"I'd appreciate it." I responded starting to walk forward.

"Okay, just go straight you are fine with the door." I followed his instructions and got through the door effortlessly. This is easy! "We are going down the stairs. Be careful." Crap, I forgot about the stairs. Just my luck, I tripped.

"Eli." I shrieked. I have no idea how in the world he set down the boxes and caught me. I fell right into him. My face was pressed against his chest and I have never felt safer with him.

"Are you okay, Clare? Are you hurt?" He asked sweetly. I looked up at him with a mix of a devious smirk and happy smile on my face.

"You lied." I told him softly.

"Lied about what?" He questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"You lied about not caring about if I was unwell." I said while pushing myself off of him. His cheeks became a slight red color. I gasped and this time it wasn't because I was mad about what he said.

"Well, I-I mean-n it isn't-t right to not care if someone isn't well." He stuttered, his cheeks were still a pink color.

"Thank you. Even though we aren't exactly friends that means a lot." I said sincerely. He smiled back at me.

"So, do you want to make two trips or try again?" He asked me.

"How about you carry all of them down the stairs and then I can take two again." I suggested.

"Sounds perfect." He agreed. I sighed content. For the first time with being with Eli I actually am not angry. I like this feeling. I like it a lot.

**Eli's POV**

I can't believe I just did that! Why did I let my guard down and told her that I care if she was hurt. I groaned out loud which wasn't supposed to happen. Great. I heard a giggle.

"What are you giggling about?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry, Eli, I won't tell anyone what you said." She giggled some more. Okay, that is annoying.

"You better not or I'll be forced to do something terrible to you." I said returning to the way I normally acted around her. I finally got all of the boxes downstairs so we picked up the boxes and started walking again.

"We're back to that again?" She asked me.

"Clare, nothing has changed. It is just like you caring if I'm well but you still hate me. I'm the same way." I started.

"True but-" I cut her off a bit rudely.

"The only difference now is that you know I care. I'm still me and you, you are still you. So, can we stop pretending that we actually get along and get back to real life?" I knew I was being beyond rude and it wasn't exactly fair for her but I had to somehow get her to realize that I still hate her. Yes, I could have done it in a nicer way but hey, I got my point across clearly. I heard a loud crash so I turned around to see that Clare had dropped her boxes and was staring at me.

"We are in reality. When you caught me on the stairs or when you ran out to the patio you and I were in reality. Whether you like it or not or even whether you realize it or not, we can be civil towards each other. It isn't hate all the time." She started.

"I know but." I trailed off not really knowing how to put this. She gasped as realization took over her.

"You want it to be hate all the time?" She asked. I hesitantly nodded. "Well, then you got your wish, Goldsworthy." I sighed. That isn't what I meant. I don't even know what I meant. She got her boxes and started speed walking. I heard her shout,

"Come on! We still have to get your stuff. We're losing light, Eli. Get going." The sentence itself wasn't mean but they way she said it sure was. Great, now I am going to get hating glares and comments from her always.

"It's what you wanted." A voice said in my head. I nodded.

"Yeah, it is what I wanted." I muttered under my breath before following after Clare. We shortly arrived at our new place and we went inside. Clare walked inside the elevator but stopped me from doing so.

"Take the stairs, Eli." I opened my mouth to protest but she shouted, "Stairs!" The door closed then. I sighed and started to walk up the stairs it was pretty difficult but I finally made it up there. I saw Clare standing in the hallway with the boxes on the floor. I scrunched my eyebrows together and asked,

"Why didn't you go in?" She turned and glared at me.

"I don't have a key, stupid." She responded. I put down the boxes and dug into my pocket to fish out the key.

"Remind me to get you one." I told her.

"Just remember for yourself." She said and then walked in the unlocked door.

"You want me to carry all of the boxes in?" I asked politely. She rolled her eyes.

"No, I want you to keep them right there. Outside this apartment." She sarcastically said. Okay. It only took me a few second to bring all of them in.

"Okay, are you ready to go get my stuff?" I asked her once I brought in the last box.

"No. You can but I'm going to stay here." She replied.

"It is going to take longer without your help." I pointed out. She nodded.

"Yes, it will. But you said you didn't want my infested hands all over your stuff anyway. So it doesn't matter." Dang it! Why did I say that!

"It is going to be dark by the time I am finished." I tried again.

"Sucks to be you." She simply stated. I sighed. There is no way that I will win this.

"Okay, I'll be back then I guess." I said."Bye." I called but heard no response. Why did I say I wanted hate all the time? Yes, I don't like her but I miss her being semi-sweet to me. I practically ran to my dorm. Lucky for me, Adam was there.

"Hey dude!" He greeted.

"Hi, can you help me pack?" I asked.

"Sure. Wasn't Clare supposed to?" He asked. Of course he would ask that! Of course.

"Can I vent?" I asked. To say the least Adam looked shocked that I would even say that but he nodded anyway. So, I told him everything that had happened that day. He would occasionally shake his head no in a disapproving way or sigh or groan. I tried to ignore it but it was hard to.

"Why did you say that?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean yes her knowing I care about her doesn't make me hate her any less but I don't want her acting like that all the time. She isn't even being the girl I despise. I don't even know who this girl is." I explained to him.

"I know what you mean. Maybe I could talk to her? Maybe she won't act like that if I talk to her." I got an idea then, a brilliant idea.

"No, let her act this way." Adam gave me a confused look.

"Why?" He asked.

"If she thinks that I want it that way, then I'll act like that all the time too." I told him with a smirk planted on my face. I have it all figured out.

"You mean hate each other 24/7? Eli, you can't do that! When you fight fire with fire you just make a bigger fire and then you both get burned!" He exclaimed.

"You're so dramatic. Don't worry, I have everything planned." I told him.

"You and planning? That right there is what worries me." He said. I rolled my eyes and told him to grab two boxes. I, just like Clare, have four boxes. The only better thing about this time is we won't have to stop because Clare fell or even me saying utterly stupid. We got back to the apartment a lot faster this time. Thank goodness. We walked in and I saw Clare doing homework on our bed. I cringed at the thought 'our bed'.

"Hey, I'm back." I announced.

"I don't care." She replied keeping her head down. She didn't even notice Adam was here as well. I cleared my throat.

"What Eli?" She spat as she looked up. She smiled. "Adam!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, what are you doing?" He asked nicely. I scoffed but both of them ignored it.

"Just homework." He nodded his head. "So, Eli, please keep your volume on mute." She said in a not so nice tone.

"Hm, thanks for the offer but I'm good." I told her. "I'm going to unpack." I yelled.

"Shut up!" She yelled back.

"Make me!" Sometime during our heated argument Adam had exited himself out. I looked at my phone and saw no texts. He probably just couldn't handle all the yelling and fighting. I shrugged.

"Do you want me to fail?" She asked. No.

"Yes, I would like to see that! I would pay money to see that!" I exclaimed.

"Well, then hand over that cash because if you don't shut up and let me study, I will fail!" She yelled. After that I started to unpack and stayed silent. She already unpacked when I was gone so she continued her homework.

"You are staying quiet? Does that mean you don't want me to fail? Gasp, Eli has feelings?" She joked. I sighed trying not to lose my cool. Oh heck, who cares?

"I do care! You know I do! But that doesn't mean I like you. Heck, I don't even hate you! I despise you and I can't believe that I will be stuck with you for the rest of this semester and the next one. I hate the idea and just knowing that I have to stay makes me want to die." I screamed in her face. I think I might have taken it a bit too far when she said quietly that she was going to take a shower. I could hear loud sobs coming from the bathroom. Well, it serves her right. I looked at the clock and saw that it was a little past eleven. Where did the time go? I guess it went by when I was screaming my guts out. I knew that neither one of us wanted to sleep on the same bed so I made a little bed on the floor. I quickly got changed so Clare wouldn't come in on my naked. Luckily, she didn't. When I did hear her come out though I jumped on the bed.

"What's that?" She asked quietly. Nice, I think she is scared of me.

"Your bed. I didn't think that you would want to sleep on here with me and I most definitely don't want to sleep next to you." I said harshly. She nodded slightly before turning out the light and getting into her 'bed'.

"Goodnight Clare." I said nicely. She didn't respond though. I fell asleep to her not so quiet cries. This was so not how the first night was supposed to go. And guess what? We can never go back and redo it.

**Did you see that coming? I didn't even see that coming and I'm the one who wrote it! Lol. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review for me! It would be greatly appreciated!**


	5. No change

**I am speechless. I honestly have no words. I got almost 100 reviews in just four chapters! I mean this is awesome! I do want to apologize for the slow updates. That will keep happening but I promise to give you good updates when I can! **

**I'm dedicating this to: Cool Person. You are great and you know it!**

**Clare's POV**

I awoke to a clinking noise. I opened my eyes and everything that happened last night came running into my mind. My now sore body was still lying on the floor. I slowly got up and then realized how much my body hurts. Eli is going to hear about this today. I walked into the bathroom and freshened up then walked to where Eli was in the kitchen. I saw that he was eating eggs and bacon. I was looking for some source of food for me but came out empty handed.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked me. I looked over at him and saw his usual smirk on his face.

"Where is my food?" I asked trying to be polite. Eli scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You have two hands." I stared at Eli in disbelief. Did he really just say that?

"Okay, I know you hate me but you couldn't have just made me food when you made yours?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Nope." He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what you are? You're a lazy jerk. Yep, that it's it! A lazy jerk, that does nothing but fight with me." I told him. He stayed silent."I mean you even made me sleep on the floor and now my body is killing me." I said.

"Would you like a tissue to wipe your tears? I don't want you getting my floor dirty." He said to me.

"Our floor." I corrected.

"Mine. Oh, and if you want to eat, you better hurry, we have class in ten minutes." He reminded me. I gasped and looked at the clock and saw he was right. I ran into the bathroom to get ready. Only two minutes later, Eli banging on the door.

"What?" I hissed.

"Are you done yet? I mean I need to get ready to." He said. I laughed a bit to myself.

"That is too bad for you." I responded. I then heard some shuffling and I visibly watched him unlock the door with a key and he came in.

"Thanks for letting me in, _wife_." He said.

"I'm not your wife. I would never be your wife." I seethed in his face.

"You are my wife, whether you like it or not." He shot back.

"Why would anyone marry you?" I asked him, more like screamed.

"Because she will love me." He answered.

"How could anyone fall in love with a person so self centered and rude?" I asked. He sighed deeply and rubbed his hand along his neck, I guess trying to stay calm.

"Do you know Clare that you are the only one I'm not nice to? I could say that exact same thing to you but I don't because I know how amazing you treat other people besides me. Now, hurry up. We have class." And with that being said he walked out and slammed the bathroom door behind him. I seriously don't like him so why when he makes a valid point do I feel so guilty? I quickly exited the bathroom. I was going to tell him that the bathroom was free but I noticed that no one was there. I sighed and left the apartment. I rushed to get to class on time and luckily I got there three minutes before class actually started. I saw that Eli, Adam, and Madelyn were sitting next to each other. I walked up enough to hear their conversation.

"So how is married life?" Madelyn, Adam's crush, asked. I heard Eli sigh.

"No, the question is how is married life with the one you despise and got into a fight with this morning. Oh, and made sleep on the floor last night." He responded.

"You made Clare sleep on the floor?" Adam asked clearly mad. I decided to step in. Why not, right? It isn't like we haven't fought today.

"Yes, he did and my body is so sore that I feel like crying." I stated. Everyone looked at me as I walked up to them. Adam stared at Eli and he just shrugged.

"I offered her a tissue this morning." He defended, Adam rolled his eyes.

"You can't do that!" Adam said. Eli was about to reply but Ms. Dawes walked in. Eli raised his hand.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, I already said you can't change partners." She answered immediately.

"No, that isn't what I was going to say at all, ma'am." He replied. She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Okay, what is it then?" She asked.

"I was just wondering when I could divorce Clare." He said. That kind of hurt me, but I did want one too.

"I'm guessing your first night didn't go too well." Ms. Dawes said.

"Eli made Clare sleep on the floor." Madelyn stated. I heard Eli whisper to Adam,

"Control your woman."

"Well, you are supposed to sleep on the same bed but I guess you will work up to that. Eli as the man, even if you don't want to be together, you always offer the bed to the lady. I hope that happens tonight." She said. I couldn't help the snicker that left my lips. "Something you want to add, Mrs. Goldsworthy?" I nodded.

"First it is Edwards. Second, I just, there is no way on this earth that you can make Eli be nice to me." I said.

"Maybe if you were nice to me we wouldn't have a problem." Eli shot at me.

"I have tried that! Nothing gets past you when it comes to me. You hate me, end of story." I said with an irritated tone.

"Alright, kids. I'll see both of you after class. Now, Adam Torres and Madelyn Rhodes, are you ready to get married?" Ms. Dawes announced. Great! I have to stay after class, with _him_, and talk about us with our teacher. We are so going to get it, I have a feeling that we are going to have to do exercises. Man, this bites.

"Okay, the rings?" Ms. Dawes asked. After that I really didn't pay any attention which is bad, I know, considering Adam I my best friend and he was really excited about this. I sighed because I knew the end of class was quickly approaching, and only seconds later did class end.

"Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy." Ms. Dawes announced once all of the other kids left.

"Edwards." I corrected not so politely.

"I'm inclined to call you by your married name." She responded.

"We aren't married!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands in the air.

"Can you not be a drama queen? It is really annoying." Eli told me.

"Stop it, you two! My goodness, you are unbelievable!" Ms. Dawes said. Eli's face lit up.

"Does that mean we get to have a divorce?" He questioned so happily.

"No." She said. "You two need to really act like a married couple. I'm not saying you have to fall in love or even like each other. You can hate each other but don't act like it. You have to act the part to get a good grade." She told us.

"I thought we were being graded on the essay we write after." I said confused.

"Well, you are but you have to pass this part before you are even allowed to write the essay." She explained. I stared at her.

"What?" Eli and I asked at the same time.

"If you want to pass you need to be happy with one another. You two are my best students. Don't let your differences come in between your future. You're excused." We walked out together and of course Eli was way in front of me. I caught up with him and gently wrapped my hand around his arm. He turned around.

"What did I tell you about touching me?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm sorry but I needed to get your attention." I responded.

"You couldn't have just said my name?" He questioned.

"You wouldn't have stopped. Listen I really need a good grade and-" He stopped me there.

"What happened to hating me all the time? That is what I asked for and what I want." He told me.

"I know you're lying." I said back.

"I'm not." He looked so serious. "I hate you so much Clare. I really hope you know that. This is how much I hate you; I would rather get an F then be civil with you." He jerked his arm back and started to walk away.

"You're lying." I yelled after him as I felt the familiar tears form. Why does he have this affect on me? I hate it. I hate him.

**Eli's POV**

I was walking away from her and for the first time I started to cry.I cried because I feel bad. I cried because she is right and I am lying and now she is going to act like she hates me like last night. I'm so stupid. I was walking and I passed a lot of people from my creative writing class. They all were wrapped up with each other. I wish Clare and I could be like that but I know it will never happen. I saw Adam and Madelyn and I went up to them.

"I hope everything works out for you two." I said.

"Did you know Adam actually liked me? I got a husband and boyfriend all in one day!" Madelyn exclaimed.

"You told her?" I asked Adam. He just shyly nodded his head. I slapped him on the back. "Good for you." I praised. I was about to walk away when Adam said,

"Eli, talk to Clare, will you?" I was confused I just talked to her.

"I just was actually." I told him.

"Yes, but she just texted me. Here." He handed me his phone and I read the text,

_Eli wants me to act like I hate him again, if you know what I mean. I really can't get an F like he said he wouldn't mind. I don't know what to do! Help, Adam. PLEASE!_

I sighed and gave Adam back his phone.

"Talk to her, dude." I shook my head at him.

"No thank you." I started to walk away from him and towards our apartment. When I arrived there I saw Clare there with Ms. Dawes?

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked them. Clare looked mad. Uh oh.

"I have assigned you another assignment." Our teacher said.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked her.

"You aren't allowed to leave this apartment and believe me when I say I'll know if you do. Have a nice day!" She walked out.

"Is she serious?" I asked Clare.

"Unfortunately, she is very serious. Eli what are we going to do?" She asked but then her face turned odd.

"I don't care what you do. I'm going to bed to take a nap." I told her.

"Whatever. I'll do homework. I hope you fall out of bed." She shot back. I then realized that she forgot about what I told her but then remembered.

"Clare, I need-"

"Go take a nap, Eli. I don't have time for your pointless words." She hissed. I sighed and reluctantly walked to our bedroom. I shut the door and crawled into the unmade bed. I looked off to the side to see the pillows and blankets that I set up last night for her. I sighed and covered my eyes. I don't know, I guess I was trying o make them disappear. I want to make this assignment disappear. In a way I want Clare to hate on me all the time. It is what feels right, it's comfortable but then again I like the nice moments we used to have in between all the screaming and yelling. I need to find some way to talk to her about it but how. I decided I would worry about it later. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep. I awoke to a delicious smell. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the clock.6:22pm. What? I slept for eight hours? I guess that makes sense considering I got about no sleep last night. I imagine Clare was making herself dinner. I walked out and saw that I was right.

"Oh my gosh, finally! I thought you were never going to wake up. My goodness. It was the middle of the day. Who takes an eight hour nap in the middle of the day?" She asked.

"Someone who got no sleep last night." I responded.

"You want to talk about sleeping arrangements from last night. Okay, I'd be glad to." She started.

"Please stop." I whimpered but she still heard me.

"I don't exactly believe you have the right to tell me that." She stated.

"I am your husband. I thought you wanted a good grade?" I replied. She scoffed and rolled her eyes but remained quiet.

"I just want to eat dinner with you and talk." I suggested.

"Talk? No, I will not eat dinner with you and talk. And you don't even have any dinner yet. You have to make yourself some." She said before exiting the kitchen with her plate. Okay, I did deserve that. I quickly put together cereal and sat down next to her on the couch. She groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" She asked clearly irritated. I sighed and put my bowl down on the coffee table. I made sure to be careful so I would not drop anything on Clare's books.

"I want to talk." She scoffed but I saw behind those lashes that in her pretty eyes were tears. "Please don't do that. I'm not worth it." I begged.

"What you mean cry? Well newsflash Eli you make me cry all the time. So I hope you get used to it." She screamed standing up. "I'm not going to talk to you because you don't even deserve my time."

"Where are you going?" I asked and stood up to.

"I am going to my 'homemade' bed. I am going to sleep and don't you dare even think about waking me up!" She stomped into our bedroom and slammed the door shut so hard I was pretty sure everyone on campus could hear it. I heard her sobs for two hours before I think she finally had enough and fell asleep. I got up and slowly made my way towards our room. I opened the door quietly and sure enough I saw her on the floor. I walked over to her sleeping frame and I gently scooped her into my arms. I sat on the bed with her still in my arms and she immediately snuggled into me. I held her close to me for a few minutes not moving a muscle. As creepy as it sounds all I did was watch her. I watched her eyes flutter from the dream she is having I watched as her chest would move up and down from her slow breathing. I eventually laid her down on the bed though and much to my dismay I left the room also. I slept on the couch tonight and she took the bed. She doesn't know that but she will soon. I woke up the next morning early from my phone ringing. It was Ms. Dawes.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, I would just like to inform you both that you may leave your room now. You did an excellent job with never leaving." She told me.

"Oh thank you. I'll see you in class." I replied.

"Yes. Bye." We hung up and I just stared at the bedroom door. I wouldn't dare go in but I did have a great idea. I made Clare breakfast and left her a note. The note said:

_Clare,_

_Ms. Dawes gave us the approval to leave the apartment now so that is why I'm not there. I made you breakfast, it is in the refrigerator. I do really need to talk to you tonight over dinner Clare. I'll cook it for the both of us but I really just need you to hear me out. Please Clare. Pretend I'm someone else that you can be civil with for an evening. I hope you accept my offer. I'll see you in class._

_Eli_

I left the apartment with a lot of hope. I really do need to talk to her because last night when I held her in my arms changed everything.

**I think this was pretty bad but I hope you all like it! Do you like/understand the way I'm going with this? Let me know in a review! PLEASE! Please review for me, I desperately need it! Drama queen moment! But I do want your reviews so give them! Hahaha Lots of love to all!**


	6. Tell me about it

**Okay, you guys are really amazing! I am dedicating this to all of you who reviewed! I really don't know what to say. This story is so popular and I am just so glad everybody enjoys it! So please read and enjoy then of course leave your wonderful reviews!**

**Clare's POV**

I read the note from Eli about one million times just to make sure that I saw it correctly. I went to the refrigerator, and sure enough there was a plate of breakfast made for me. I didn't understand why Eli was being so sweet now. I guess that is what he wanted to explain at dinner. Maybe he's bipolar. That sure would explain a lot. So I took my food and heated it up in the microwave. I got ready quickly and then ate my breakfast. I saw that it was time for me to head to class so I gathered my books and left the apartment. When I arrived at class I noticed that only Eli was there. It was still early but I wonder where Adam is.

"Hey." I greeted him from behind. He must not have heard me because he jumped and stood out of his seat facing me with wide eyes. His really beautiful green eyes. I must say that is a good feature. I giggled.

"Hi." He said shyly while sitting down again. I took my seat behind him and while I did he turned to face me.

"Thank you for breakfast. It was yummy." I told him He smiled at me.

"So you got my note?" He asked. I only nodded because I knew if I were to say something it would not be good.

"So what do you say?" He questioned me. I tilted my head to the side, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Will you have dinner with me this evening?" I didn't want to give him the satisfaction yet so I decided to tease him.

"Are you asking me out, like on a date?" I smirked in my head. You could visibly see Eli getting nervous and uncomfortable in his chair.

"Um, no?" He responded like a question.

"Then no." I shot back. He looked confused. Good.

"What?" He started then asked, "What if I would have said yes?"

"Then I would have said that I'd think about it." I responded simply.

"Okay, so are you saying yes?" I tried not to laugh at his bluntness but failed miserably.

"On one condition." I said while holding up my right index finger right in front of his lips.

"Anything." He stammered. I smirked knowing I have him wrapped around my finger right now.

"Tell me what you want to take about tonight, now." I told him.

"Now?" He asked uneasy.

"Yes, right now." I nodded my head at him.

"Clare." He groaned. As much as I hate to admit it. I really liked him doing that. Just the thought made me want to blush, but I contained myself and mocked him.

"Eli." He was about to answer when our teacher, and no one else, walked in.

"Hello my two best students." She greeted with a nice warm smile. She set down her briefcase and coffee on her desk and walked over to us.

"Hey." Eli replied while I said nicely,

"Hello, Ms. Dawes."

"Hello, Ms. Dawes." Eli mocked me. I stared at him and scoffed.

"I don't even talk like that!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you do. Annoying isn't it? Ms. Dawes you see what you are making me live with?" He said.

"See what you have to live with. What about me? I am the one that has to live with you! It's torture!" I hissed back. He put a hand to his chest and gasped.

"You cut me deep, _Mrs. Goldsworthy." _I stared at him and I'm surprised that I wasn't burning a hole through his head. How dare he actually mutter those words!

"So, I see you two are still fighting." Ms. Dawes pointed out. Eli rolled his eyes and muttered,

"Obviously." I looked at him in disbelief and slapped his arm.

"Don't talk to a teacher like that! That is rude and disrespectful!" I told him. I heard Ms. Dawes laugh.

"Never mind." She said while shaking her hand like we were dismissed. She walked back over to her desk and sat down.

"What do you mean never mind?" Eli asked her.

"I mean that you two maybe fighting but you two are on the right road to lead to a wonderful partnership." She announced to us. Eli and I looked at each other then looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"I never would have guessed." I muttered to myself but Eli heard me. He turned back to me and asked,

"Why?" I didn't answer him back; actually I completely ignored that question.

"Where's Adam?" I questioned.

"Today is his 'honeymoon', remember? You got the next day off. We just came to class because we couldn't stand each other." He explained. That's right, why didn't I remember that?

"I can't help but notice you are talking in the past tense." I pointed out to him. He pushed his eyebrows together and looked at me strangely.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well, you said we couldn't stand each other, not we can't." I explained to him. His eyes went wide again but he recovered quickly with the shake of his head.

"You're mistaken. I said can't. Why would I say couldn't when we hate each other?"

"That's what I was wondering." I responded.

"So, are you going to have dinner with me?" He asked again. I sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what you need to discuss?" I questioned.

"No." He whispered bowing his head to look at the ground.

"Then I'm not coming." I told him. He snapped his head back up and our eyes met. This feeling went up and down my body. I don't know what it was but I loved the feeling.

"You're going to be there anyway!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe I won't." I said stubbornly. His eyes went from determined to sincere. He grabbed my left hand with both of his. I looked up and saw his face right there and that feeling happened again, only stronger and more vivid.

"Please Clare. I really need to talk to you." He whispered. He was begging me and we were so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes and nodded to him.

"Okay." I agreed. I opened my eyes to see him smiling the biggest smile I had ever witnessed n my life. I smiled back.

"Thank you." He said. I nodded my head as a 'you're welcome'. He let go of my hand and I didn't like it. He turned around in his seat.

"Told you." We heard our teacher say. We didn't have time to respond because more students came into the classroom. As the realization set in that Eli and I we going to talk tonight, like an actual conversation, made me very nervous. I didn't really like this feeling but at the same time, I absolutely love it!

"Now, class this is our last meeting before your week of spring break. So even though I know all of you are heading home to spend time with your family, you need to make sure to call, text, and email your fake spouse. You need to get to know each other and be able to write this paper. Okay?" There were many nodding of heads and some 'okays'. I remained silent though. I stayed silent because there was no way I was ruining seeing my parents by conversing with Eli. There is just no way. I rolled my eyes to myself and listened to the rest of the lecture. Once class was done Ms. Dawes asked Eli to stay with her. I asked if I had to stay too but she told me no and that I was excused. As I was walking across campus I saw Adam by himself looking fairly lonely.

"Hey, Adam! What's wrong?" I asked as I sat down at the bench he was at.

"Madelyn and I got into a fight." He said sorrowfully with his head bowed.

"What happened? If you don't mind telling me." I said.

"I don't mind. I just said some stupid stuff to her and she got upset. She kicked me out of the apartment." He looked so upset it made me sad.

"Just talk to her and apologize for everything you said. Make her dinner, buy here chocolate and flowers. You will be fine." I told him.

"If Eli did that to you would you forgive him?" He asked me. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"Eli and I are completely different story in a way different book. We both know that." I said laughing. He laughed too.

"Thanks Clare! You're the best!" He said giving me a quick hug then running in the direction of the apartments. I stayed seated watching him run off happily. I felt someone behind me.

"Why's he so happy?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around and replied,

"He and Madelyn got into a fight and I gave him advice on how to fix it." Eli walked around the bench and sat down next to me, where Adam once sat.

"You gave advice?" I nodded at him. "Poor Adam." He stated.

"What do you mean, poor Adam?" I asked. He looked over at me and smirked. I eyed him cautiously, waiting for his reply but it never came. "Eli." I groaned at him much like earlier.

"Clare." He teased but I glared at him so he said, "Just you giving advice doesn't exactly scream good idea."

"What?"

"Come on, Clare. What do you know about girls?" He questioned but then turned a deep red and cast his focus downward. "Never mind." He muttered.

"You're blushing?" I said but it came out like a question.

"Um, I'll see you at dinner Clare." He told me while standing up about to walk away.

"Wait, Eli!" I called after him and I stood up. He turned around and his cheeks were still a red color.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"What did Ms. Dawes want?" I asked.

"She wanted to know what I wanted to talk to you about." He replied simply. I smiled. Of course our teacher would want to know that.

"Did you tell her?" He nodded. "And you won't tell me!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air. Eli chuckled.

"You'll find out in a few hours. I'll see you at our apartment, Clare." He finished before walking off. A few hours? A few hours! My heart started racing again. Oh goodness, why am I so nervous?

**Eli's POV**

Oh crap! I forgot to tell her! I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and called Clare.

"Hello?" She answered. Her voice sounded angelic like. I smiled to myself.

"Clare?" I asked and she laughed on the other line.

"Yes, Eli this is Clare. Weren't you expecting me? You did call my cell phone." She pointed out.

"Hey, don't you dare be a smart mouth with me, missy." I told her. Missy? Did I just call her missy?

"Am I in trouble, _sir_?" She teased. I chuckled at her words.

"No. But I did need to tell you something." I said.

"No one's stopping you." She said back. What is up with her right now?

"Yeah, so I am banning you from the apartment until dinner time." I told her. I heard her gasp.

"Eli, that is hours away!" She exclaimed.

"Yes I know but I need time to cook it and prepare." I explained to her. She sighed.

"You can't do that while I'm there because?" She asked.

"I don't want to." She scoffed.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Clare, don't be mad. It'll be worth it." I heard silence. "Clare?" Still nothing. I looked at my screen and saw my background, the dead hand logo. She hung up on me?

"That little brat." I muttered to myself. I shook my head smiling slightly. I started walking towards the apartment and once I got there I realized that I had no idea what to make her because I had no idea what she liked. So I called Drew. I know you are asking why Drew. But most likely Drew is with Alli and if not he has her number so I called him.

"Hey man!" He greeted. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah hi. Listen, is Alli with you?" I asked getting right to the point.

"Um, yeah. Why? Is she cheating on me with you?" He teased.

"Oh yes. You so know it!" We both laughed. "No I actually have a Clare question." I told him. He muttered a hm before handing the phone to Alli.

"What person who is rude to my best friend?" She spat bitterly.

"Ouch woman! What did I do?" I asked her.

"Do I need t repeat the greeting I just gave you?" She didn't sound happy. Clare must have told her something I did wrong. What's new?

"Okay no. Look, what does Clare like to eat?" I questioned waiting for her response. She cleared her throat.

"Why do you ask?" I sighed. Wow, she isn't going to make this easy.

"I'm making her dinner and we're going to talk tonight. I just need to know what to make her!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. I'm going to kill this girl.

"Alli, that isn't any of your concern and it isn't like Clare isn't going to tell you as soon as we're done so I think you can wait. Just tell me what to make!" I was raising my voice at her but I mean come on! This girl is bugging the crap out of me.

"Well." She said.

"Please. I'm desperate." I pleaded. She gasped and right then and there I knew she figured it out.

"Okay, well. She likes pasta time stuff and she absolutely loves cheese! Make her some pasta with cheese." She said.

"Thank you so much, Alli! I know just what to make her!" I exclaimed. She giggled.

"Eli, good luck tonight." She hung up then. I smiled down at my phone and put it back into my pocket. I walked into our kitchen and started to prepare dinner. If Clare loves past and cheese as much as Alli said she does, I know she'll love this meal. At least I hope so because if she doesn't even like the food, I'm screwed when I talk to her. As I watched the clock get closer to the time to dinner I felt my stomach get butterflies. Weird, I don't normally get nervous. I decided to make a salad along with the pasta so we had more food. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, it kind of tickled. I laughed and got it out. It was Clare.

"Hey." I answered.

"Can I come over now? I'm starving!" She said. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:45pm. Where did the time go?

"Yes, dinner is ready. You can come over." I told her.

"Can you come get the door for me?" She asked. I chuckled.

"You're here already?" I didn't hear a response so I looked down at my phone and saw once again my background. I rolled my eyes and walked to the door. I saw Clare, once I opened it, empty handed.

"I'm sorry but why did I have to answer the door if you have nothing in your hands?" I asked her as I followed her into the kitchen.

"I didn't feel like opening it." She shrugged her shoulders. Wow. She was about to look inside the oven but I stopped her.

"Nope. Go sit down." I told her. She looked at me funny but complied. I saw her sit at our tiny dining room table and I plated our food.

"It smells amazing! What did you make?" She asked. Score one! Now let's just hope it tastes good.

"It's called stuffed shells. It is a pasta type thing with lots of cheese." I explained. She gasped and giggled like a mad woman.

"I adore cheese!" She exclaimed while clapping her hands like a baby. I guess Alli wasn't lying to me. I gave her her plate of food and I sat across from her. She bowed her head and had her eyes closed. I realized that she was praying.

"You may pray out loud." I announced. She looked up at me.

"Aren't you an atheist?" She questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"That doesn't mean you can't pray out loud with me at the table.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded.

"Go on!" I told her while closing my eyes and bowing my head.

"Okay." She stated. "Heavenly Father, thank you for the wonderful blessings you give us each and every day. Amen." She finished. I looked up at her.

"What?" She asked once she saw me staring.

"That's it? That was short." I said. She shrugged her shoulders this time and looked down at her food.

"I didn't want to bore you." I decided not to press the matter. It is an issue of ours for another time. So I said,

"Try the food. I don't know if it's good or not." She smiled at me before grabbing her fork and getting a piece of noodle and cheese with the spaghetti sauce. She blew on it and then stuck it on her mouth. She moaned. That is a good sign, right?

"How is it?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, Eli! This is amazing! Who knew you could cook?" She answered.

"I'm glad you like it." About five minutes later when both of us were almost finished eating she asked,

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I looked at her and saw that she was staring directly at me. I felt my palms getting sweaty and my heart was pounding erratically against my chest. I didn't even think about how I was going to say this. Just be blunt! That might scare her though. No, I'll ease my way into it and then be blunt. Yeah, that should work!

"Well, you know Clare. Um, I don't exactly hate-" I was cut off by a loud ringing. Her eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized. "I'll turn it off." She said.

"No, it's okay. Get it. We'll talk once you're finished." She nodded at me. Thank goodness, that buys me time to think about what to say.

"Hello?" She answered. Her face was in a smile but now was a frown.

"What?" She asked clearly disappointed.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." She said sounding very convincing but I was facing her and I saw the tears in her eyes which told me she was most definitely not fine.

"Yeah, love you too, bye." She slammed her phone shut and put it on the table roughly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her. She shook her head no to me and I watched as tears fell from her eyes. "Clare?" I asked gently.

"Excuse me." She said then rushed to our room. I, of course, followed her. I walked in slowly so I wouldn't scare her. I saw her lying on the bed sobbing. I sat down on the bed so my back was against the head board.

"I know you really don't care but can you pretend to?" That hurt me.

"I care. Clare, tell me who was that on the phone." I said.

"My parents." She whispered. I scooped her up in my arms, much like last night, and let her cry into my chest. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"What did they say?" I asked in her hair. I could smell her vanilla and cinnamon shampoo and it almost made me lose it.

"They said that they decided to go on a cruise instead of spend my spring break with me. So now I'm stuck at school all week by myself!" She explained. I pushed her off of me gently so that she was sitting in between my legs on her knees.

"You can come home with me. You could spend spring break with me and my family." I told her. She shook her head.

"No, I couldn't. That is your time with them. Besides, don't you want that week to be away from me?" I couldn't believe she thought that, but then again I haven't done anything to make her believe differently. I sighed.

"You won't be a bother and my parents would love to meet you." I said, she looked at me and questioned,

"But what about you?" I chuckled. I guess it is time to be blunt.

"Clare, I really want you there with me." She smiled.

"Okay, but I want you to call them and ask them." She told me while pointing a finger at me.

"Okay, I will tomorrow." I said back.

"Good." I opened my arms back up and she crawled into me willingly. She buried her face into my chest and I could feel her smelling me. It was an odd feeling, but it was a great feeling also. I started playing with her hair and soon enough she fell asleep on me. I stayed there for hours just watching her. I kind of felt like a creep, again. So I gently placed her on the mattress and walked out to the couch. Even though I didn't get to tell her what I wanted to we did get somewhere tonight. I think Ms. Dawes is right, I think we are on the right path. I just can't wait to get to the end of it!

**Sorry, this is way long! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**ANOUNCEMENT! ****I will be writing a one-shot soon and posting it this weekend or sometime next week. Please look for it and read it! I love feedback! Thanks**

**So please review this chapter and tell me what you think is going to happen. Also, tell me what you think Eli was going to tell Clare. Tell me all of your thoughts on your review! I will love you for it! :p**


	7. What we have

**Okay, I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I really had a bad week so I just didn't feel up to it. I won't go into details because I know you all just want to read the chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't that good. Okay here we go!**

**Clare's POV**

I was in the bedroom finishing packing when I heard Eli say goodbye and hung up his phone. He was calling his parents, for me, to make sure that it would be alright if I tagged along. I told Eli that I didn't want to pack until after he had talked to them but he had insisted on me already getting started. He walked into the room and smiled at me.

"So?" I asked him. His smile soon faded into his famous smirk, the smirk that I absolutely despised but loved at the exact same time.

"So what?" He teased. I shook my head and glared at him. I slapped his chest repeatedly until he got the message and grabbed my wrists. "Stop that." He demanded.

"Well, then tell me what they said." I pleaded, not only with my words but with my eyes as well. He was slowly melting into my hands. I could feel it. I smiled at the thought.

"They said what you'd expect." He said. My smile soon turned into a frown. I felt disappointed because now I had to spend Spring Break all alone on this stupid campus.

"Oh." I said in a sighing voice. Eli looked over at me confused. He scrunched his eyebrows together when he asked,

"Why are you upset?" I scoffed at his words. Is he really that insensitive already? Before now we hadn't fought since what happened last night. I remember when I woke up and couldn't remember exactly what happened, but when I did I smiled. I then walked into the living room and saw Eli sleeping. I watched him for a little while but then felt kind of stalker-ish so I stopped. We have been good, but I guess I should have known it wouldn't last forever.

"I'm going to be all alone and you ask me why I'm upset? What is wrong with you Eli? I mean seriously, I don't get it." He looked even more confused after I said that.

"What are you talking about? You should be happy. You're not alone." He said.

"Now you're mocking my religion you know why did I think I could trust you? I mean you won't ever change. You're always going to be the jerk that hates me." I walked out of the room and into the living room area. Of course he followed me. Why does he always have to follow me?

"Can you stop being so ungrateful? I offer you a trip on Spring Break because you're parents decided to leave the best girl you could ever meet behind. And you're mad at me, telling me I'm always going to be a jerk. I'm sorry but I don't understand why you're so upset." He finished, but then his face changed and I think realization took a hold of him.

"Wait, Clare, they said yes to you coming. You did know that, right?" He asked and I shook my head no in response. He sighed and took me into his arms. I hugged him back a big hug. I felt his lips pressed against my head. I wouldn't exactly call it a kiss but I wouldn't say it isn't one either. I didn't understand why Eli started acting this way but I do intend to find out.

"So, I'm the best girl you could ever meet?" I asked in a teasing way but still desperately wanting to know the answer.

"What?" He asked. I knew that he had no idea what I was talking about. My guess was that he didn't intend to say that, it just slipped out when he was ranting about me being ungrateful.

"You said that my parents are leaving the best girl you could ever meet behind." I reminded him. After I had said that he looked terrified and nervous. I felt a little bad but then again I didn't. I thought what he said was cute and it made me feel really wanted which is something I haven't felt in a long time.

"Uh-um. Well, I uh." He was saved by the bell. The door bell to be exact. As soon as it rang he jumped out of the awkward situation that I had put him in and opened the door. I rolled my eyes a bit but decided to not think too much of it considering I would be asking him again in the car where he had no excuse to not answer.

"Hello, Adam." Eli greeted. Hm, I guess it was Adam at the door. I popped out behind Eli.

"Hi Adam." I stated startling Eli. Adam and I both laughed. He must still be jumpy from what we were talking about just seconds before Adam had arrived.

"So I just wanted to say bye and to have a great break." He told us while giving both of us a separate hug. "Have fun while not having to see each other." He joked. I was about to correct him when Eli said,

"Oh believe me I will." That didn't exactly make me feel good. Adam laughed and walked back out our door.

"Um, are you sure you're okay with me coming on this trip?" I asked a bit uneasy with his last statement to Adam. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine with it. I just don't want Adam knowing." I was confused.

"Why not?" I asked. "Embarrassed to admit to it?" He shook his head vigorously.

"Absolutely not, don't you dare think that." He told me.

"Then why don't you want anyone knowing that we're spending Spring Break together?" He sighed and cupped my left cheek. I closed my eyes at the new touch, the new touch I instantly started liking.

"I just have to make sure a few things work out first, and then we'll tell everyone. I promise." He then walked around me to go get our bags, leaving me very confused. "Come on." I smiled at him and nodded. We made sure we got everything and that we locked all of the doors and windows. We were down by the car now. His death mobile. I got in and put on my seat belt and he did the same.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Is everything okay, Clare?" I didn't know how to answer his question because I wasn't necessarily okay. I just didn't want to tell him something that I knew wouldn't be true on his end. Did that make sense? I think I just confused myself so never mind.

"I'm okay." I replied not so convincingly. I hoped he would just let it go but, of course, he didn't. He unbuckled he seatbelt and slid over to me. He put his arm around me and I groaned. He immediately removed his arm and apologized.

"No, why are you being so nice right now?" I questioned him. He looked apprehensive. I titled my head to the side to try and figure out what was going on in his head. He sighed.

"I was going to wait but I guess now works too." I was confused but then I felt lips pressed against mine. I was shocked to say the least but that didn't stop me from responding to the kiss. We pulled away but he kept his forehead pressed against mine. He was smiling down at me, I could tell, but I didn't have enough courage to look at him.

"I think it is safe to say I don't hate you." He told me while backing away slightly so that we weren't touching anymore but that we were closer then we should be right now.

"So you like me?" I asked. I tried to keep the hope out of my voice and I think I succeeded. He chuckled.

"Let's just say I like you as a friend but have a slight crush on you." He responded.

"Slight crush?" I asked.

"For now." He told me smiling.

"I'm ready." I announced but he looked confused. "To go." I gestured towards the freeway.

"Oh right. Then we shall be on our way." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hey, Eli?" He looked back over at me after sliding back into his seat. I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. I didn't want to scare so I pulled away rather quickly.

"I like you too." I said blushing. He smirked at me and replied,

"Good."

**Eli's POV**

Did I seriously kiss her? I wasn't supposed to do that yet. And I most definitely was not supposed to tell her I didn't hate her. What is wrong with me? I mean, yeah, she did say she like me back but still she wasn't supposed to know yet. I looked over for a second and she looked so at peace that if you disturbed her you might break her. I put all of the feelings of being insecure about her knowing behind me when I grabbed her hand. She looked at me and when she did I looked back at the road. She giggled.

"Eli Goldsworthy pay attention to the road." She demanded. I chuckled at her comment.

"Yes ma'am." My parent's house was really close to the university so I thought it really shouldn't have taken that long but there was an accident so we got stuck.

"This is great." I said sarcastically. I looked over at Clare and saw that she was looking at me already.

"It isn't like we are in a big rush. Besides now we can talk." She told me. I nodded my head at her.

"I guess we can. What would you like to talk about?" I agreed.

"How about what we were talking about before Adam interrupted us." Crap, I forgot about that, another mistake I made today.

"Let me rephrase the question. What would you like to talk about besides that?" She rolled her eyes at my suggestion.

"Okay, why won't you answer the question?" She asked. She got me there. I sighed, might as well tell her the truth.

"Because it was a mistake to tell you." She looked heartbroken after that so I quickly shook my head. "No. No, Clare, no."

"You didn't mean it?" She asked. The one thing I just told her no about and she asked it.

"Of course I meant it I just didn't want you knowing, yet." I said slowly.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Clare, you just aren't supposed to know anything yet." She was about to say something but I beat her to it. "I know you're confused but, right now, that is how it should be. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She said while ripping her hand out of mine.

"Clare." I started.

"You know what, Eli. How about we just forget about everything that happened in this car. I still hate you and you still hate me. It's easiest that way." That tore my heart into two. I hated that idea.

"No." I tried but it was no use. I messed up again and Clare 'hates' me. I really wonder sometimes when the pair of us actually did hate each other. Because I know ever since we started living together, something has been different. We finally passed the two cars that collided and it didn't look pretty. There was a man and a woman lying on the ground, not moving. But the thing that got me was a little girl, maybe five or six, clinging to the police officer for dear life. I could tell that had freighted Clare. I heard her sniffling and whimpering. She finally looked back at me. Tears were in her eyes and streaming down her face.

"It's okay. Come here." I told her. She crawled to the middle and buckled the seat belt there. I put my arm around her while she cried into my chest, much like last night.

"That's so sad." She whispered. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know, I know. It's okay, I'm here. I'm right here." I told her. She looked up at me.

"You know, that is the first time I have been happy to hear those words come out of your mouth." That did it for me. I got off of the freeway and parked in a grocery store parking lot. The store I went to a lot as a kid. I put the car in park and turned off the ignition.

"What are you doing?" I heard Clare ask as I got out of the car. I ignored her though. I made my way to the other side and opened the passenger door. "Am I supposed to get out?" She asked so innocently. I nodded and muttered,

"Yes." So she did. When she was out I shut the door. I grabbed her by the arm and placed her back against the car and I was hovering over her. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"Eli, what are you doing?" She asked a bit hesitant. I smiled before placing my lips on hers. I had her stuck since my body was against her with a gentle force. I pulled away and said honestly,

"I don't want pretend like we hate each other. I don't want to lie to your face every time I say you're ugly or stupid. I want to be able to call you beautiful and not be afraid to admit to you or anyone else that you _are _the best girl I have ever met in my entire life. I want to be able to hold you at our apartment on campus and not feel like a creep just watching you sleep. I want to be able to stay in the bed with you and not feel like I have to sleep in a different room. I want so much and I think we could have it." She looked shocked and totally comfortable, the latter made me happy. "I didn't invite you on this trip just because you're parents are jerks. I invited you because I wanted this week to be the week that I got the courage to do and say everything I want to." She kissed me softly and then gave me a hug.

"Eli, I can't wait to fall in love with you." She told me. I smiled the biggest smile I have ever smiled.

"And I can't wait to fall in love with you." We pulled away so we were looking at each other. "Now I don't want to be in a relationship yet because-" She stopped me.

"I agree. You have to work for me plus make up for everything you have done." I chuckled at her.

"Deal. Just one more thing." I told her.

"Yes?"

"I told them that you are my girlfriend so you have to be for this week." She looked stunned.

"Why did you tell them that?" She questioned.

"Well, when I said I was bringing a girl with me they automatically assumed that I was dating you so I just let them think that. I'm sorry." I responded. She smiled.

"It's fine but can we go now?" She asked gesturing once again to the freeway.

"Yeah. Get in." We both got in and I started driving again. It stayed quiet the rest of the way there which wasn't a bad thing but it wasn't good either.

"Thank you." She said randomly. I looked over at her as I turned onto the street of my parent's house. Her eyes were closed.

"For what?" I asked as I came to slow stop right in front of my house.

"Being honest." She said and opened her eyes. When she did her eyes widened.

"What? Is everything okay?" I asked frantically.

"This is where you live?" She answered.

"When I'm not in school, yes. Why?" I responded. She looked over at me and then pointed at the house to the right of mine.

"Eli, that's where I live." My eyes widened just like hers.

"Clare Edwards." I said her name. Realization took a hold of me. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"I can't believe this." She said.

**Hey, hi! LOL Okay so a show of hands to those who think they'll stay happy. HINT! If you raised your hand you are so wrong! Also what do you think about their houses being next to each other? Some more lovey dovey moments and hate and tears are all coming so review for me and we'll see all of them! Love to all!**


	8. Truth in your words

**Hey guys! Sorry my update is a little late, I was going to update over the weekend but I was so busy that I couldn't find time. But I hope this chapter makes up for it, even though I know it will. This chapter is going to be EPIC or at least I hope so! So go read and then leave your thoughts on the review box, thanks!**

**Clare's POV**

We got out and went to the back of Eli's car. He looked at me.

"Are you sure that is your house?" He asked me for the fifth time. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Of course, I'm sure. I only lived there my entire life!" I exclaimed. We heard a door open and I saw a tall blonde woman come running to us with an odd looking guy.

"Oh, baby boy!" The woman exclaimed as she kept running with her arms wide open. I looked over and mouthed "baby boy?" He only rolled his eyes but I saw the tiny shade of red come to his cheeks. When the woman and man got to us, she threw her arms around Eli. I stood there awkwardly while the woman hugged Eli tightly. The man came over to me and put his hand out.

"You must be Clare. I'm Bullfrog." After he said that he croaked like a frog. It would be a lie for me to say that that wasn't weird or that I wasn't a bit scared. He got the woman off of Eli and said,

"And this is Cece. We are Eli's parents." My face went into shock and my mind went blank. I mean I should have known that is who they were, but they were just so odd and different that I couldn't believe they were the ones who raised Eli. I looked over at Eli and he rubbed my arm.

"Cece, Bullfrog, this is Clare Edwards, my girlfriend." He introduced me. Cece gasped while Bullfrog looked back at the house that I stayed in.

"That's so weird. You have the same name as the girl that used to live there." Cece said while pointing over to my house. "Start getting the luggage boys and I'll show Clare around." Cece demanded as she started to pull my hand to follow. When we got inside the house I said,

"Um, Mrs. Goldsworthy?" I was a bit nervous considering I don't know her I only know Eli and Eli and I, well we have an interesting relationship.

"Oh no no, honey. Please Call me Cece." She insisted with a warm smile. She looked very nice, a bit on the strange side but nice.

"Okay, Cece, um you know how you said I had the same name as your neighbor?" She nodded with a smile.

"Yes. That girl always used to play with Eli but once they got to be in junior high they never spoke. I thought they had moved but I saw them leaving for a trip yesterday." I go tears in my eyes then. Just the thought of them leaving me behind is to unbearable to think about. Cece must have noticed my sudden change in emotion because she was frantically asking if I was okay. I heard Eli and his dad laughing as they walked into the living room where Cece and I stood. Eli noticed that I was crying and immediately came over to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me and I nodded. He pulled away from my me and looked at his mom. "What did you do?" He asked her sternly. She opened her mouth but I cut her off.

"She didn't do anything. She was just telling me how she saw my parents leave yesterday." Realization took hold of him. He mouthed an "oh" before turning to his confused parents.

"That little girl is you?" Cece asked me with a shocked expression.

"I guess so. Even though I don't remember Eli at all from my childhood." Eli looked at me confused while his parents looked at me in awe.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" He questioned throwing his hands up in the air. Something I realized he does a lot when he doesn't understand something. Cece then told him what she told me and once she finished he looked just as stunned as when she told me.

"What? But we don't remember each other." He said blankly. Bullfrog and Cece laughed but then the home phone rang. Cece excused herself and went to go answer it.

"It is weird that you don't remember each other. You two were inseparable. But I think why you stopped hanging out was because you, Eli, teased Clare constantly. I don't think her parents were too fond of that." He explained and then went to what looked to be the kitchen. Eli and I stayed silent for a little while trying to absorb everything that we were just told.

"So, you used to hate me then too?" I asked joking. We both laughed for a second. He shrugged his shoulders and replied,

"Guess so." We didn't talk after that and it became uncomfortable for me so I questioned you.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" He smirked a little before grabbing my hand and took me up the stairs. We walked to a door that said Keep Out. I instantly knew it was his. When we walked in it was filled with posters. CDs and books filled all of the bookshelves. I could tell he took most of the stuff to the university because it did look fairly empty.

"Um, so we have no guest room so we will have to share this room together. I hope that isn't a problem." He stated very sweetly. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Eli, we share an apartment and a bed of our own." I reminded him with a smile. He chuckled and stepped closer to me.

"Yeah, I know but may I remind you that we have yet to sleep in that bed at the same time, together?" He shot back. I rolled my eyes and responded,

"Touché. I guess you'll just have to sleep on the floor like you made me do that one night." I said to him. He covered his face with his hands and sighed deeply.

"I cannot believe I allowed myself to do that. I'm such an idiot." I giggled at his words but that only deserved a glare from him. I decided to play innocent.

"What? You did make me do that awful thing. You can be an idiot at times; I just find it funny that you are fine admitting it." I explained. All of a sudden he grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me to him as he sat down on the bed. I gasped while he did this which caused him to chuckle at me. I felt his hot breath on my neck and it tickled. It only made me start liking him even more than a slight crush. I couldn't take it anymore so I turned around to face him and kissed him full on the lips. We somehow fell back so he was now lying down with me on top of him. He grabbed my hips as he kissed me back, just as he was about to invade my mouth with his tongue we heard the door open. I lifted myself quickly, so quickly that I fell to the floor landing on my butt. I looked up at his parents innocently as they laughed.

"Don't worry, Clare, we aren't_ those_ type of strict parents, if you know what I mean." Cece informed me, which made me blush madly.

"What are you talking about? You aren't any type of strict parents. You let me do whatever I want!" Eli exclaimed. We all laughed, even me.

"This is true, son. You were such a good kid that we didn't need rules!" Bullfrog said while putting his arm around his wife. I smiled at them, they were really a cute couple despite their age.

"So, what are you guys doing in my room?" Eli asked not kind what so ever. I slapped his leg and scolded at him.

"Eli, don't be rude!" I demanded at him.

"Oh, honey, we raised him. We always get this attitude." Cece told me.

"Yeah, though maybe you should listen to your pretty girlfriend. Having a nice Eli would be nice for a change." Bullfrog added. The three of us laughed while Eli sat on the bed glaring at his father.

"No, really, why did you two come in here?" Eli asked again. Cece rolled her eyes but answered regardless.

"Since Clare lives right there we were wondering if maybe you two would just want to stay over there. Or at least her. Then she would have her own room and she'd be home." That was the most tempting offer. I haven't been in my house in months and though it would be strange not to see my parents in there it would e nice to see home. I looked at Eli and he shrugged but when I smiled at him he knew exactly what I wanted. So we agreed.

**Eli's POV**

Once I saw Clare smile I instantly knew that is what she wanted to do. I mean who wouldn't want to go to their own house? Even though I wouldn't be staying at mine I would be right there. And I know we will be constantly spending time with my parents. I feel awful that Clare's parents just abandoned her like this so I made it my duty to give her the best freaking Spring Break she has ever had. Well, I'll try at least. Once we agreed to this plan Bullfrog and I started carrying the suitcases to her house. When we were finished I heard Cece tell Clare,

"Now just because you're staying over there doesn't mean you can't spend time with us!" I heard both woman giggle.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Goldsworthy, we will be spending tons of time with you this week." Clare informed her.

"Now, sweetie, what did I tell you about calling me that?" I heard my mom tease.

"I'm sorry, Cece." Clare responded. I never understood it but my mom always hated to be called that. Something about too formal or some crap.

"Alright, Clare, let's go unpack a bit then we will be back and eat dinner." I suggested while giving her my hand. She gladly accepted. We told my parents, bye for now, and that we would be back in a couple of hours or so. We were currently in her room. She was trying to unpack while I sat on her bed teasing her.

"So what was that kiss you gave me back in my room?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She looked at me for a split second which was a big mistake, considering how red her cheeks were.

"I wanted to." She whispered, I almost couldn't hear it. I chuckled and slid off of her bed and got her into my arms.

"You know for someone who has a slight crush on me, you sure do act like you like me a lot." She pointed out. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry, I'll stop. Would you like me to start hating you and we can fight again?" I suggested. But she shook her head violently and practically yelled,

"No!" I could tell she grew embarrassed after doing that but I pretended not to notice. I didn't want to upset her further. I decided that it would probably be a good idea if I went into the guest room and unpacked my stuff. About an hour later we were done but it was still too early for dinner. I was sitting on the couch in the living room next to Clare, when all of a sudden she said,

"Oh! I forgot I have to check my school e-mail. I haven't done that at all today!" Come to think of it neither have I.

"Me either. My laptop is on the desk in the guest room, I'll go get it" I told her but she stopped me.

"I'll get it." She said to me with a smile. She went upstairs and not even thirty seconds later was she back on the couch.

"You're speedy. I fear the day you start driving." I told her with a chuckle. She glared at me after turning on the computer.

"I know how to drive, thank you! I just never do it." She replied and I smirked at her. The laptop turned on and was asking for a password. She looked at me and handed me the computer.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for it." I said to her as I typed it in.

"That is personal. If you want me to know you'll tell me on your own time." She said. I shook my head in amazement and handed her the laptop. She went to the school's page and I was obviously still logged in.

"You can go first, I guess." She told me. I lied my head on her shoulder and said,

"You do it. I'm too sleepy." She laughed at me but did it anyway. Once the e-mail pulled up I saw a e-mail that Clare should never see. Crap, I forgot about that.

"My essay so far?" She asked. "That is addressed to Ms. Dawes. Did you already start writing it?" She was demanding me for answers. Answers that I couldn't tell her. She clicked on it. I'm in so much trouble. She started to read it and her face turned into a frown.

"Clare-" I started but she stopped me.

"When did you send this?" She asked searching the screen. I knew when her eyes landed on the part where it said Sent Yesterday; she was going to hate me. When she found it she threw the laptop on me and ran upstairs. I followed her but she wouldn't listen to me. She just sat on the bed and cried.

"Why in the world did I get paired with the worst guy ever! I hate you! You don't like me! It was all an act." She yelled and even though the words were true they were still harsh. They still hurt me worse than anything. I sat down on the bed and tried to comfort her.

"I hate you, Eli! Don't ever talk to me again." She said before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

**Okay so I know the ending was a bit rushed but I did want it that way because next chapter I'll go back in time, if that makes sense. I didn't want you to have to read it twice so that is why the ending is like that. So no complaining it will make sense next chapter, I promise! So was it EPIC? I hope so! Let me know in one of your fabulous reviews!**


	9. Going to be different

**Hello! Okay, first of all I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated! I feel awful…but I am now so I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend The Cliffhanger Girl, I hope you are getting better every day and I am so sorry! This whole chapter is all for you because I am giving you what you asked for! 3**

**Eli's POV**

I banged on the bathroom door multiple times screaming her name but it was no use. She wouldn't budge nor answer to anything. So I did what I knew I should have in the first place. I went to my desk and retrieved the key from the top drawer. I walked back over to my bathroom door and unlocked the door. I opened it and what I saw in front of me ripped my heart into two pieces. Clare was lying in the bathtub, sobbing her little heart out. She was crying so hard and loud that she didn't even hear me enter.

"Clare." I said gently when I sat on the edge of the tub. She turned to face me and that is when I got a good look of what I had done to her."Oh, Clare, let me explain." I begged.

"No, go-o aw-way." She mumbled loudly in between her cries. Even though she said go away and her eyes said I hate you all she really wanted was for me to crawl in there and hold her. So I did just that. She kicked and struggled a little but once I got her into my lap she completely broke down. I rubbed her back as her face was soaking the front of my t-shirt. All I could do was hold her and stay silent until she was ready to talk. Maybe an hour and half later she had quieted down.

"Clare?" I gently asked while trying to get her to look in my eyes. She shook her head and sat up about to get out of the bathtub. I grabbed her before she could though.

"You have to read the whole e-mail." That was all I said before getting up and walking out. I wanted it to be her decision, not saying that if she refused I wouldn't force her to read the whole e-mail but right now it is all up to her. I got my laptop and sat on my bed waiting and waiting for her but she never came so I finally decided to give up for now and I got into bed and eventually just fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was out, all I knew was it was dark outside and I felt someone's hands in my hair. I opened my eyes and was staring directly into Clare's gorgeous baby blue eyes. She smiled down at me…I grew confused but then figured that she read the whole e-mail. I leaned up and kissed her and to my surprise she pulled away. She went to the foot of the bed and sat down on her knees facing me. I sat up with a confused look and then noticed that she was hiding something behind her back. I titled my head to the side and questioned her with my eyes. When she reached around I saw that it was a piece of paper. I was about to ask what it was when she said,

"Clare Edwards, the most amazing human being any person could ever talk to. I am so glad that I received the chance to not only be her friend but to also be able to experience falling in love with her." Clare gave me a look after she read that. I was sure my face was burning from embarrassment. "That was my favorite part!" She said. I covered my face with my hands but they were immediately pulled down.

"So, what did you think?" I asked her a little scared to know the answer.

**Clare's POV**

I had finally left the bathroom and I saw Eli lying on the bed sleeping. I smiled at how cute he looked but that smile turned into a frown once I remembered everything. I sighed loudly and looked out the window. I then realized that we were supposed to have dinner with his parents. I'll just have to call them.

"Hello?" I heard Mrs. Goldsworthy answer.

"Hi, this is Clare." I responded trying to sound as happy as possible.

"Oh, hi, when are you two coming over?" I instantly felt bad.

"Actually, Eli, just all of a sudden felt sick so he just fell asleep so I don't think we will be able to make it tonight." With every lie that came out I felt guiltier and guiltier. And I was feeling the exact thing I should be.

"Oh, well that's too bad! I hope he is alright!" She said in a concerned tone.

"I'll take good care of him." Another lie.

"Thank you! I'll see you two tomorrow." With that we hung up. I looked back to where Eli was and saw that he was still sleeping but what I also saw was my laptop opened to the e-mail. Who would it really hurt if I read the whole e-mail? So I walked to my bed and sat on it gently picking up my laptop and putting it on my lap. I sat against the headboard and took one more look at Eli before reading the entire thing from the beginning.

_Dear Ms. Dawes,_

_I am sending this because you told me to. :)_

_Clare Edwards, the worst girl you could ever meet, I can't believe that I have to be "married" to her. It is hell. I hate it and there is no way on this earth that I could ever love her. Even if it is for pretend. She annoys me and makes me want to lose my mind. Living with her is a disaster and I hate every second of it. Basically, I hate her and I wish that I had never met her in my life. _

_Okay, Ms. Dawes….I know that was harsh but that was my first draft but then I took your advice and actually tried and I re-wrote the beginning. I like it a lot better and I think you will too!_

_Clare Edwards, my "wife" and really my life. She is the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me and I hope to never screw it up. We have had and will have our ups and downs and at first living together was a nightmare. But even not including when it got better I couldn't think of a better person I would ever want to spend it with._ _Clare Edwards, the most amazing human being any person could ever talk to. I am so glad that I received the chance to not only be her friend but to also be able to experience falling in love with her. Let me tell you, it has been the best time of my life._

_That is where I am so far, Ms. Dawes. I don't even know if I'll include this in my paper or not that is just how I feel right now. Clare, is my world and you were right, we are perfect for each other._

I couldn't stop all of the tears that kept escaping my eyes. I looked from the computer to Eli countless times. I shouldn't have ever doubted him. I looked back to the laptop and pushed the little button that said "Print". This was something I was going to keep forever. After it was done printing and I put my laptop back on my desk and sat next to Eli looking down at him, playing with his hair. He started to stir and I knew I was waking him up from his slumber but that didn't stop me. I then saw his gorgeous green eyes flutter open and I smiled at him. I think he knew immediately that I had read the e-mail. He tried to kiss me but I didn't allow any of that. I moved away and sat in between his legs.

"Clare Edwards, the most amazing human being any person could ever talk to. I am so glad that I received the chance to not only be her friend but to also be able to experience falling in love with her." I teased him. Even though he didn't want me to I saw him turn bright red. Awe, how sweet! "That was my favorite part!" I added. He covered his very red face with his hands but I pushed them down then he asked,

"So, what did you think?" His face looked terrified so to calm him down I placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"The first one made me want to die but the second one made up for it and more. So, it was good." I explained.

"Just good? Not even really good?" He questioned in a teasing manner.

"Well, considering the first one." I said knowing I didn't even need to finish the sentence. He sighed deeply as he scooted back to where he was sitting up against the headboard.

"I am so very sorry." He stated. I looked at him in the eyes and then crawled over to him. Our faces inches away.

"I forgive you, because the first one was who we were but now we are-" I started but then stopped realizing I didn't know what we are. He smirked at me with the biggest smirk and said something I wanted to hear for so long,

"Clare, my "wife", will you be my girlfriend?" I giggled with a smile and attacked him with kisses, which he gladly returned. I placed my forehead to his and kissed his lips lightly.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess that'd be okay." I teased. He chuckled before tickling me to no end. Who knew that such an awful night could turn out to be one of the best.

**Eli's POV *****The Next Day***

"Okay, baby boy, I'm even confused." I stood in front of my parents at 4:00am trying to explain what I needed. I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't that hard!" I stated throwing my hands up in the air with a look of disbelief.

"Yes, but it is also before dawn!" Bullfrog replied. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. You see, I needed my parents help with something and Clare just couldn't know what it was…at least not yet. So, I simply stated once again what it was that I needed, trying to make it as clear as I could.

"Oh." They both said in unison. I nodded my head with a slight chuckle.

"Finally." I breathed out. Then I realized that-

"AHHHH!" My mom screamed. Never mind. I was wondering how long that would take.

"Okay, okay. Can you two help me?" I asked desperately. They both smiled at me and nodded. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in and made my way back over to Clare's house. I was instantly greeted with two arms and a kiss.

"Woah…hello my darling. What are you doing awake?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face in my neck so she was mumbling but I still heard her.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I got scared that you changed your mind." I picked her up bridal style as I said,

"I promise that I will never change my mind." Fully knowing, that I had every intention on keeping that promise. She snuggled more into me as I walked up the stairs. I put her down on the bed and lied down next to her. I snuggled her close and we both fell asleep. I opened my eyes to yet again come face to face with Clare.

"Hey." I mumbled as I tried to wake up. She giggled and pulled me to a sitting position and she hugged me. I hugged her back while asking,

"What's this for?" She pulled away and teasingly glared at me.

"I can't hug my boyfriend?" I smiled at those words.

"I love being in that role." I stated which made her pretty cheeks turn this bright red color. I have one word for this image and one word only: adorable.

"Well, your mom called earlier." She told me while tracing patterns on my shirt with her fingers.

"Oh yeah?" I asked her. She looked up and nodded.

"She said she wanted to have a girl day with me! To get to know her son's girlfriend, which by the way is now a true statement!" I chuckled at her. Even though I already knew my mom was going to do this I pretended like I didn't.

"That's awesome. She's bound to love you." I pecked her lips and we both got out of bed.

"I hope so!" And with that she left to go get ready. Not even twenty minutes later Clare was ready to go. She looked stunning and that was exactly what I had told her before she left. She just blushed and said her thanks. A little while after my dad and I left.

"You know, I really appreciate you helping me with this, dad." I told him as we were driving.

"Anytime, anytime. Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Not right now but after, oh yeah." He chuckled at my response.

"You'll be fine." He put the car in park and we walked into the building. I took one look and I knew that this is what I needed.

"Dad, I found it." I announced. He walked over to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Already? We haven't even been here for five minutes." He chuckled. I shook my head. This is it. This is the one.

**HEY! I personally liked this chapter! I hope you did too! What do you think Eli found? First who guesses correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to them! I am going to beg here also. I know that I hadn't updated in a long time but still please review review review! I want a lot for this story so please please please please! And if I get a lot I promise to update sooner. So REVIEW! Now! Lots of love! *kisses***


	10. Our lives can be tragic

**Eeek! I'm sorry that I didn't update! Our internet was down and it was awful, so clearly I couldn't update! But anyway, you are all so amazing, your reviews mean the world to me and I love reading each and every one of them! I can also proudly say that this story has the most reviews out of any story I have ever had, so thank you so much~**

**The Cliffhanger Girl and I have a new saying and I thought I'd share it with all of you too! A little bit of a back story first though, we were talking about how hard it is to update fast and still do homework/go to school but then we said that we should make a rule. And the rule is: NO MORE MATH, MORE ECLARE! :) **

**Oh, and I'm still not saying who was right on the guess.**

**So on to the story, I know you all have been dying for this!**

**Eli's POV**

Sitting in the car with the box in my hand, is torture. I couldn't stop fidgeting. I looked over at my dad and saw he was smiling a knowing smile.

"What?" I asked a bit irritated that he was enjoying my displeasure.

"Look, buddy, it isn't like you're proposing to her, calm down. This is nothing. Easy peasy." My dad gave me this awful piece of advice.

"I know I'm not proposing but It isn't nothing and I have a right to be a nervous wreck. I mean, come on!" I yelled a little bit near the end. Bullfrog cringed which made me muter an apology.

"Look, I don't know what I'm going to do with you, but you can practice on me when we get home." He said. I looked over at him like he had three heads.

"Practice on you? Are you insane?" I questioned, but he only chuckled.

"Trust me, it'll help and work. You can practice your speech; tell her how you really feel." He teased.

"She knows how I feel already, I like her, she knows." I rubbed my thumb along the box, I am so dead.

"I know, but you can tell her how much she really means to you, chicks dig that romantic crap. Believe me I know. How do you think your mom agreed to make you?" I jerked my hands to my ears and started singing very loudly. A few seconds I let go and looked at him.

"Ew. Never again, do you understand?" I asked with a disgusted look. My dad barked a laugh. "Fine!" I gave in.

"What was that son?" He didn't know what I was talking about, which gave me a chance to back out. But maybe getting some feedback from a guy first wouldn't be too bad.

"Fine, you can help me, but only if you help me and not tease me about it!" I stated sternly. He nodded.

"Deal." From there all the way home we stayed silent. I however was planning what to say to Clare in my head. Maybe she wouldn't accept the gift. What if it is too late? My biggest fear, right there.

"You okay there, bud?" My dad asked me as he drove up to our house. I nodded.

"E-everyth-hing is fine." I stuttered like an idiot. Oh yeah, that proved that I wasn't lying, totally! He chuckled.

"You will be fine, after my help, you'll want to do this every weekend." He winked. I laughed a little.

"Oh, I doubt that." I responded while getting out of the car.

"Yeah, me too." I left the box in the car considering that I saw Cece and Clare were already back from their girl day. I walked into the living room to see Cece passed out on the couch. I scrunched my eyebrows together and walked to the stairs passing Bullfrog on the way.

"Your wife is dead asleep on the couch." I winked at him. He hit me though.

"That is your mother!" He whisper-yelled. But the smirk on his face told me he was teasing. I rolled my eyes and walked further up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and saw…nothing.

"Where is she?" I whispered to myself. I walked back down the stairs and saw that Cece was now awake and on Bullfrog's lap. Ew.

"Mom?" I called and she looked up at me with a knowing smile.

"Yes?" Her smile grew.

"Where is Clare?" I questioned. She pointed toward the back door and without another sound or signal she lied back down on my father's shoulder with her eyes closed. She must be really tired. I walked out the door and saw Clare lying on the hammock swinging from side to side. Her eyes were closed but as I got closer I saw the tears that formed around her eyes. My heart instantly broke into two, and I had no idea what to do.

"Clare?" I whispered gently. Her eyes opened the second she heard noise and once she saw it was me she got up from the hammock and ran past me. I was so confused; I didn't know what to do. I ran after her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I picked her up like that as her sobs became louder. I took her back to the hammock and lied her down. She turned and faced the opposite of me. What in the world? I lied down with her and wrapped my arm around her then turned her to face me.

"Clare?" I whispered.

"I barely even know her!" She yelled. What?

"Baby girl, what?" She opened her eyes so I could see her big blue eyes filled with tears.

"I don't even know her, and it is having this kind of effect on me." I kissed her forehead.

"Honey, I don't understand." She shook her head violently.

"You aren't supposed to." She struggled to get up and away from me but I didn't allow it, and I wasn't going to let her not tell me what was going on.

"Clare?" I asked. I heard leaves crunching around me, I looked up and saw Cece standing there with a knowing expression.

"Can you tell me what is wrong with her?" I whispered to my mom, and when I did Clare shook. My mom bent down to my ear and told me what had happened at the mall. I gasped; I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I nodded at my mom when she was finished. I turned my attention back onto Clare, the girl that continued to sob and shake without a care in the world.

"I saw it happen!" She told me.

"I know, I know." I rocked her back and forth to the best of my ability considering we were lying down. I calmed her down the best way I knew how.

**Clare's POV**

Eli and I sat in his room on the bed. Our backs pressed against the headboard and our knees bent. Not a word was spoken. I felt as if the silence was broken I wouldn't be able to hold myself together anymore. As is, I was barely holding on. I looked over at him and saw that he was plainly staring at the door of his room. Not moving, nor talking, it looked as if he wasn't even breathing. But I knew he was.

"Why are you so frozen?" I whispered. The words that had escaped my mouth made both Eli and I shocked. He looked over at me.

"I'm just-finding out something like that is scary, Clare. And it makes it worse that you were there." He spoke his words with pure honesty, and it literally broke me into two.

"I'm not about to go over the railing and fall to the first story. That girl was no more than four and her parents weren't watching her. I'm not about to do that." I spoke and a silent tear left my eye. It was the first time I could speak of it without totally falling apart, even though it had been hours since it had happened. It was now 3:00am, Eli's parents had already gone to sleep, and Eli and I had already gone back to my house.

"Something else could have happened though! And then I wouldn't be able to do all that I had planned!" He said irritated and getting up as well.

"What plan?" I questioned very confused.

"The plan where I-" He stopped mid sentence before sighing.

"Eli?" I didn't understand what was going on at all, it had been an odd day.

"Look, I was going to give you something and tell you something too. But what happened at the mall ruined my plans!" He stated while starting to pace. I gently slid off of the bed and onto the ground in front of him.

"What were you going to tell me?" He shook his head no. "Just tell me, it could make this day better." I suggested. He smiled a bit before saying,

"Yeah, okay." And then I heard the words that I didn't expect to hear, or at least not for a very long time. The words that shouldn't be spoken on such a day or time.

"Clare, I don't like you anymore."

**Dun dun dun! LOL, look I know it is short and this update is late but with school and my internet being down to getting sick! I didn't have much time. :\ I'm so sorry! But I hope this made up for it. Review and let me know please! I'll love you forever!**

**Oh, and I'm going to pick three best reviews! The second runner up, the first runner up, and the winner! So you all better leave a great review to make this decision hard for me!**


	11. Mixing our words

**Okay, wow, you have no idea what all of your reviews mean to me! My goal was to get to 300 reviews but since I am only ten away from that I should make my goal higher! I love you all! Also, it was so funny, every single one of you told me what you think I was going to happen next and they were all the same! Teehee, so great! **

**Okay, none of you got what happened at the mall. And I explained it in the last chapter! So go back and see if you get it now….if not PM me because I'm not going to explain it again in a chapter, since I already did. Thanks!**

**Clare's POV**

***flashback***

_"Clare, I don't like you anymore."_

_My mind was spinning and my heart was slowly breaking, so I did the one thing I knew I should._

"_I was actually meaning to talk to you about this." Eli looked confused when I said this. He shook his head and told me,_

"_Huh?" He was confused, and I really didn't know why. Why would I want to sit through him breaking up with me? Well not going to happen._

"_I don't like you anymore either, and I was thinking it would be best if we broke up." Lies._

"_Wait, what?" He questioned while turning around since I had walked past him trying to leave the room._

"_I'm breaking up with you." My heart is slowly breaking beneath my chest. He looks sad, why does he look sad, because he wanted to do it, but guess what Eli? I beat you to it! So, ha!_

"_You don't like me anymore?" He questioned while I felt tears come to my eyes, I promised I wouldn't let them fall. _

"_No, Eli. I never did, it was all an act, so you would finally behave and we could get a good grade on our assignment." All lies. Did I really just say that? I didn't have to take it that far…I'm a little stupid._

"_Well, don't you worry Clare. We'll get an A, and by semesters end, we will never speak again." I can't keep my tears in anymore so I turn around and am about to walk out when I whisper,_

"_Good." _

***present***

I shook my head trying to get what happened three days ago out of my brain. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted to crawl into my bed and die. Lay there and slowly die. I missed him, I missed him, and I missed him. But, really, I missed us. My goodness, we hated each other for like ever and because we were together for a little over a week not speaking to him is hell. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him and us together. And when my eyes were open, he was on my mind. There was no escaping anything. I didn't know what I was going to do when we had to go back to school in a day. We leave to go back tomorrow! I have to sit in a car with him and..ugh! I don't know how I'm going to do this.

Ding dong!

I jumped a little, startled from the doorbell. Who could that be? I walked down the stairs and opened my front door to see, Bullfrog standing in front of me. He walked in like he had an agenda. And did I mention he looks really pissed off?

"We need to talk." He said sternly. That right there is when I got scared.

**Eli's POV**

Pacing back and forth. Never stop moving, just keep going. I clutched the box in my hand so tight I thought I might break it. I stopped moving, big mistake because gravity took over and brought me down to the ground. Now, lying there no moving an inch. No reason, to live really. She broke up with me, and now I am here to die.

***flashback***

"_Good." She whispered before running out the door. I stood there not moving, not making a sound. I reached into my pocket and I rubbed the box, the present, that I was about to give her, the surprise that was going to change our lives forever. The one saying that could make her day better. An hour has passed and I still stood in that exact spot, not moving. I heard footsteps come up the stairs, and for the first time, I was scared to see this girl._

"_You're still here?" She asked, after coming into the room. I still stood there, looking at her perfect features, that I will never be able to touch, or kiss. Oh, please kill me! _

"_You need to go to your parent's house and stay there now." She demanded while searching for the suitcase. Once she found it she picked it up and threw it on the bed._

"_I'll be back up here in a little while. Please be done with all of the packing and out of here by then." And with that, she walked away, again. I was left empty. I stood still for a long time until I heard footsteps again. I hadn't moved still so I started running, bumping into Clare along the way. She called my name, many times, but that didn't stop me. I didn't even turn back to look at her one last time. I just ran out the door and into the park, empty handed. Once I came back I noticed that Clare was not home at the moment, so I went and got my stuff. Packed it all up and moved all of it to where I grew up, next door to the greatest person in the world, and I didn't even know it. Then, or just a few hours ago, when our "relationship" went from bad to amazing to crap. I guess you could say I'm very stupid, but that would be the biggest understatement I have ever heard._

***present***

I didn't even care anymore. I just let my sobs run loudly through the house, fully knowing my parents could hear, and would be up here in a matter of seconds, as if I didn't know them well enough, my thoughts came through, when Bullfrog entered my room with a determined look on his face. He snatched the box from my desk and charged out, a few moments later…SLAM! My heart started racing and I began to panic. Who knew what Bullfrog was doing, but if he just took Clare's present and walked out. One might just be able to guess. So, I ran downstairs to talk to my mom.

"Honey, are you-"

"Where did dad just go?" I cut my mom off rather rudely, but I know she understands. She sighed and pointed to the one place I didn't want anyone going to, especially not right now. I ran outside, with no shoes on, I looked stupid but I didn't care.

"NO! Please don't!" I yelled while I ran inside. I saw Clare sitting on the couch, holding the box that would change everything. I went to my dad who was only standing a little bit away from Clare.

"Why in the world would you give that to her?" I hissed in a whisper. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Because you love her." He responded in a normal tone.

"But she doesn't love me! She never even liked me! She was pretending, the whole time!" I was growing frustrated with what my father had done. Bullfrog chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, _dad_." I looked over at Clare to see her reaction to what was just said, but she was just too busy awing at the opened box. I sighed while rubbing my face. My dad started to walk out the door and I followed until,

"Nope, you stay here." He demanded. I shook my head no vigorously.

"She doesn't want to be with me! She doesn't like me." I defended but he only laughed.

"You're right, she doesn't like you like that." I sighed feeling my broken heart break even more. Bullfrog gave me a smirk and walked out, shutting the door, in the process. I leaned against the door, fearing the talk that was to come. I looked behind me and saw Clare still staring at her present.

'At least she likes it.' I thought to myself. I walked over to her and sat down. I waited a little while but when she had still not moved, so I took matters into my own hands. I grabbed the box from her and gently placed it on the coffee table. She looked up at me for the first time, and I saw tears in her eyes. So many, you barely could even tell that her eyes were blue. My heart instantly broke again seeing this. We were only inches apart on the couch, but let me tell you it could have been miles, and it would be the same awkward silence. I sighed and moved a little closer, and instantly Clare's face was buried into my chest, sobbing. And just for one moment, everything was okay….even if Clare didn't like me, like that, and we weren't together.

**Alright, listen, listen. I know this is very short, even I don't like that aspect this time….but I didn't want to put their talk into this chapter, that had to be the next chapter! And I promise, that next chapter will be MUCH longer, because it just has to be with the ideas I have for it. ;) So stick with me, I assure you, it'll be worth it! So review please! My new goal is 330 reviews, that is pretty big, but I think you are all that fabulous, that you can do it! And it isn't like I'm ending this story soon. *hint hint* Okay anyway, review for me!**


	12. Don't give up

**Hey everyone! So I want to apologize for not updating. I was out of town for a week and had no access to a computer…all I had was my iPod and we all know that I can't update on that. Though, it would be cool if it did, anyway that is why this is so late. I really am hoping y'all like this chapter. I worked extra hard on it~ Warning…I am going to be writing in a different style from now on. So it will look a bit different but it won't change anything in the story! :) **

**Clare's POV**

_Sobbing, Sobbing, Sobbing._

I just couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down my cheeks, I just simply, couldn't. Eli was holding me like he once did when we were together…or even like the time I found out my parents weren't going to be home for my break off from school. "I'm sorry." I choked to him…over and over again. I honestly felt like dying.

"Clare, don't be sorry that you don't like me. You can be sorry for telling me you did, even when you clearly didn't." Eli sighed loudly pushed me off of him with gentle force and stood up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and paced from side to side. "I'm such an idiot." He told me. I was utterly confused but too upset to even care to ask.

"So stupid. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He yelled as he punched the pillow on the couch. But after that I saw something that I had never saw, Eli on his knees broken and crying. He looked so helpless and I knew it was because of me. But I still wasn't letting my guard down. As I sat there I realized where Eli was going with this…I got instantly furious. I threw my hands up. "I'm so sorry that I beat you to it!"

Eli picked his head up. "What?" I sighed at his stupidity act. "You wanted to break up with me but I did it to you first. It hurt to know that you got dumped, huh? Well how do you think I feel? Finding out you don't like me…" I trailed off not as strong or as confident as I thought I was or well, should be. "What are you talking about? Break up with you, I never." Eli then all of a sudden got a funny look on his face and then smiled widely. I got up from his knees and sat on the couch almost on top of me we were so close.

He looked at me with an expression I had never seen on Eli, it was almost frightening, but intriguing at the same time. He reached over me and picked up the box that contained my "present". He opened it and took what was in, out. He laughed as he admired it. I did have to admit, it was beautiful. "Yes, indeed I was going to break up with you." He said with a chuckle. I didn't get it and it was jut hurting my feelings even more. "I am so sad that you did it instead of me. Gah, how could you Clare?" He said in a mock hurt voice.

"What are you doing? You have done enough to me and my feelings to last a life time." I told him harshly. He just simply nodded his head. I felt tears coming down my face and his smile vanished. "No, don't cry." He said as he reached up to dry my tears. I slapped his hand away before he could though. He gave me a look then tried again…and this time I let him. I melted in his touch. We shouldn't be doing this was screaming in my head.

"I was never going to break up with you." He whispered and since we were so close I could feel his breath on my lips. I looked up at him with a confused look. "You weren't?" He laughed and shook his head no. "Just as much as you weren't." I blushed at his comment which made him chuckle a little bit more. "That day when we got "married" I didn't have a ring, I do now." I gasped. "And someday soon it won't just represent a fake marriage but a real one. I love you, Clare. I have fallen so hopelessly in love with you. I know we hated each other at first and I said some awful things to you and about you. But I want to be the one that calls you mine, and to say I love you to. And my all time favorite, I want to be able to sleep next to you..and not like we have been. I think we get an F when it comes it that. Wow, I'm babbling, this was so much easier in my head and when we weren't broken up but you know. I'm nervous because you are you and even though you are the person I am most comfortable with you are also the person that gets me most nervous. Can you even imagine how I will be the first time we have sex?" I shook my hands in front of him. "Calm down, boy. And let's please take this one step at a time, because _that_ is not happening for a very long time." He smiled at me, took a deep breath and finally relaxed. "I love you too." That was all I got in because I was immediately attacked by Eli's lips pressed to mine. In the gentlest way possible but still fierce enough to feel how much passion was behind it.

He pulled away after a few minutes and just kept his forehead on mine. He slipped the my present on the fourth finger from the right on the left hand, aka my ring finger. I smiled at him. "I love you so much." He chuckled. "Good, I love you too so much." He kissed me chastely before tuning me around and having my back pressed against his chest. "One day this ring will be my real wedding ring to you, right?" Eli shifted in position and wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Well, I mean or I could get you a better ring…like one that actually has a diamond in it? This was just what I could afford. I want you to have the best." I smiled at his words.

"You and this ring are the best. I wouldn't want either of them to change at any point in time." I leaned my head back and felt his heartbeat against my ear. The vibrations sent shivers down my spine, and in that moment I knew he was the right one for me. That could hold me and that I would definitely fall asleep to his heart beat. "Then they won't." He whispered to me before getting the blanket that lay across the top of the couch and place it over the both of us. I sighed happily, knowing that our argument and break up had finally come to an end.

***Two days later* ****Eli's POV**

I put the last suitcase in my car and shut the door. You see, today was the day that Clare and I had to go back to school. Clare and I have been doing amazing since we said I love you. We had been spending every waking moment together….just so happy.

_Slam!_

I cringed at the noise. Did I forget to mention that Clare got mad at me this morning for not waking her up when she wanted me to? She looked so peaceful though, I didn't want to disturb that! Anyway, since this morning, 7:00am, she has hated my guts. Oh, and it is 10:00am. I personally think she is overreacting but don't tell her that or she'll go nuts! I walked back inside to find Clare dressed with make up on and perfectly ready. Not that kind of ready…you know what I mean! She got everything accomplished on time.

"Bye Cece! Bye Bullfrog." She was just saying bye to my parents. As did I, with that we were in the car and on the road in no more than two minutes. I reached over and tried to take Clare's hand but she moved away, closer to the door. Suddenly, I got an idea. And thank God for that I am dying here! I pulled off at the exact spot I did when we first traveled up to my parents. The place where I told her that I liked her and kissed her. "What are we doing here?" She asked aggravated.

"I need to use the washroom! Is that alright with you?" I answered with the same disgust in my tone. "You should go to, there is going to be traffic and we will be stopped for a while." She rolled her eyes and stayed seated. I sighed and said, "Suit yourself but don't come to me when you-" She cut me off by saying, "Shut up." She got out and walked in the little porter potty. Perfect! I did everything as fast as I could. And I finished as soon as Clare came out. She was still mad…maybe even more considering I made her go to the bathroom.

She walked right up to the passenger door an opened it. Then she saw all of the stuff in her seat. I had moved some of the things from the back and moved them to her spot. "ELI!" She screamed. I don't think I had ever heard anyone scream that loudly. "Yes, darling?" She was fuming as she stormed over to where I stood. "I hate you!" She said. It didn't hurt me or anything because I know she is just mad and soon enough she would get over it. But I did decide to play with her. "I hate you, too. Now can you get in? We have a long drive." Her eyes were glazed with hate and fury, a stranger could see she was mad but to me she had never looked more sexy.

"I have no where to sit!" She dramatically exclaimed. I laughed at her. "Sure you do. Slide in." And so she did, well, after ten minutes of arguing in the parking lot but I am just going to skip that part…it wasn't pretty. Even though mad Clare is sexy beyond belief, our screaming matches can get pretty heated and not in that kind of way. We were back on the road and as squished as tuna in a can. That made no sense…sorry I have never been great at metaphors.

Bottom line is that there was no room. Clare was pressed against me while she faced the pile of crap I put in the passenger seat. I quickly reached for her hand but once again she tore it out of mine just as fast. I sighed, I really couldn't take this. "Will you please talk to me?" I asked gently and quietly, but not quite a whisper. She sighed and turned to face me. I was expecting to see angry eyes or even tear filled eyes, but all I got was a blank expression from my beautiful wonderfully made girlfriend.

"What would you like to talk about?" Her voice was even more distant then her eyes. I didn't understand what was happening to my sweet angel. I took hold of her hand and placed it on my heart. "I love you." As cheesy as it was I really didn't care. I had to get my girl back. She smiled slightly. "I love you, too." She whispered back to me as I let go of her hand that was on my chest. She kept hers there though…which felt incredible.

"I'm sorry." And when I looked in her eyes they were alive and vibrant as ever. I smiled. "I know you are." She gasped and placed her hand on her own chest taking it off of mine. I missed the warmth instantly. "You don't accept my apology." I thought she was serious until she smiled. That smile gives everything away when it comes to her. I smiled back and leaned in to kiss her. "Watch the road mister, you get a kiss later." I pouted as she laughed a little. She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. It was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"You were right, you know?" I heard her ask after a long time. "About what?" I asked her. She shifted in the seat so that her face came right where my cheek and ear was. "About me overreacting. The whole thing was stupid and I don't even know why I was so upset about it." I smiled at that and grabbed her hand again. Can you tell I like holding her hand? "It really is okay, Clare. Even though I think when you are angry you are crazy sexy I like my sweet blue eyed girl better." She giggled at that.

A couple of hours later we were finally back at campus. The thought that we had to carry all of our stuff made me crazy. I think Clare noticed because she told me, "We don't have class for four days. We don't have to unload right now. All we need is our pillows and toiletries." She said grabbing the items that were needed. Thank God they were on top. We arrived back at school around 3:30pm. There was so much traffic it was insane. Not to mention the five accidents we passed, it was pretty awful.

"Baby girl?" She looked over at me and smiled. "Yes?" She responded after we got in the elevator to go up to our room. "How would you feel about taking a shower with me? We could put our swimsuits on." I was hesitant to ask this but even if we had some clothes on I still wanted the closeness of taking a shower with her. "If we had our swimsuits on then yes, I will. There is nothing wrong with that." I smirked at her and unlocked our door. It smelled dusty since we hadn't been there to clean in over a week well, for Clare to clean.

Clare started to walk to the bedroom. "Where are you going?" She turned around and gave me a confused look. "To put on my swimsuit, I thought you wanted…you changed your mind didn't you? Look, I know I'm not beautiful but-" I shook my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I sighed not even listening to Clare's stupid comments anymore. "Go put on your swimsuit and start the shower when you are ready I'll change and come in too." I instructed and she did as told.

She only took about three minutes to get ready and in the shower and I changed in about thirty seconds. I was so ready for this but also to show her how much I think her body is beautiful. I had no idea that she thought this about herself. I was going to shower her with love while taking a shower together. I laughed at my own stupid joke and shook my head heading towards the bathroom door.

When I got in there I saw that Clare was in the shower. "Can I come in too?" I asked loudly enough for her to hear me through the door. "Yeah." I smirked and went in the shower. Her back was facing me, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and the 'show Clare that she is beautiful' plan began.

**Heyyyyyy! So I hope y'all are having a great weekend, and maybe this made it even better? Teehee, I hope you enjoyed this because let me tell you it was a blast to write! I do once again apologize for the delay in the update but I hope I did the chapter justice. I also hope y'all don't think that the new layout of this chapter was bad. I am trying new things to expand my writing skills. So stay with me even though that part changed! Please please please update I have an even newer bigger goal for the reviews and I do hope that I reach them so please review! I beg you! Thanks~**


	13. Forever and maybe always

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I was bummed that I got a lot less reviews then I normally do…the only reason that bothers me is because I feel like I didn't do a good job, which is not what I want my readers to think. So, I tried making this chapter better! I hope y'all enjoy it and please review! It really does mean a lot to me~**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

Right now, I was sitting on our bed listening to the water fall from the bathroom. After Eli and I took a shower, and I got all dry, I got out. But Eli said that he really needed to take a shower, a real one…so he stayed in there. I feel so loved right now, Eli was so nice to me in the shower and kept giving me kisses and just downright loving me. I know that sounds bad, and I don't mean that in any way inappropriate that was just seriously what he was doing.

Once I heard the shower shut off, I closed my eyes and clenched them tightly. I didn't really feel like talking to Eli right now, because all of the love and attention in the shower was to prove something to me that isn't true. I couldn't face him, I wouldn't. I heard the door open and I instantly felt a presence staring down at me. I heard him chuckled slightly before exiting the room, but before I knew it, he was back.

He lied down next to me and wrapped himself all around me and I felt his lips against my ear. It was so hard for me to contain the shutter that wanted to happen. "You know if you want to avoid me, I suggest not pretending to be asleep." My heart sped up after hearing that…just keep 'being asleep Clare' I chanted over and over again in my head. "Claaare!" He said in a singing voice, taunting me. I hated this. I hated him! Okay, the latter wasn't really true, but you know.

"Hmm." He pouted and honestly I felt bad, I mean all he _was _trying to do was make me feel happy and proud in my own skin, which I am, I just said that as in excuse for the real reason which I refuse to say. Then everything went silent…and that includes: me, Eli, and my thoughts. It was too silent and I was tempted to open my eyes just to make sure he was okay, but I realized he was doing this on purpose and he would be staring right at me if I opened them.

I heard a loud sigh before a 'fine' was muttered. I felt the bed move and Eli walked out, slamming the door in the process. The loud noise made me jump and I opened my eyes. I thought maybe Eli would still be in there, but he wasn't. I sighed and lied back down, actually trying to go to sleep.

I felt movement and then warmth. With my eyes still shut I remember what had happened earlier. I figured who was in front of me was Eli, and he was just lying there waiting for me to open my eyes. But, it wasn't going to work. I felt his hand press onto my right cheek, I was lying on my left side facing him, and I tried not to respond to his touch, but I think I did regardless of what I wanted.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I didn't know what he meant, so I squirmed a little and opened my eyes. I was faced with a teary eyed Eli who had his eyes closed tightly, lightly crying. I had to keep my act going and pretend that I was asleep and had heard nothing so I immediately wrapped my arms around him and asked him what was wrong. He didn't answer, he wouldn't.

"Go back to sleep, Clare." With that he kissed my forehead and got off of the bed. "Eli." I called out to him and he turned around to me. "Where are you going?" I asked him confused.

"Just go to sleep, Clare, everything will turn out for you, I promise." He left me then, just left completely, sitting in that room alone, while he was somewhere else in the apartment. I couldn't take it any longer so I jumped up and ran to the main area, the living/dining area. "Eli?" I called out…but got no response, I ran through the entire place but no sign of Eli whatsoever. "Eli." I whispered one more time while feeling my heart break. But no matter how loud I yelled or how much I frantically searched, Eli was not here, and he left me here alone.

I sighed and sat down onto the floor, and cried. Sitting on the floor and just crying really doesn't make you feel better, you know? I suggest not trying it, all it does is make you feel even more alone then you actually are. "Clare?" I heard my name and hoped it was Eli, but much to my dismay it was Adam. He ran over to me picking me up and giving me a tight hug. "Where is Eli?" I asked him and he just gave me a look. I demanded an answer though, and no matter how I would get it out of him.

**Eli's POV**

I just left Adam's place and dropped off my keys to him, telling him to check on _**her**_ every once in a while. Currently, I was walking to the front desk of the entire university. It was a long walk but all of this would be worth it. I was about half way there when all of a sudden, "You're an idiot, you know?"

The soft soothing voice I have come to love so very much. I stopped in my tracks and felt the tears coming back. No. No, I refused to cry. I heard a voice in the back of my head screaming a 'too late' at me. I turned around and saw her…I groaned. Okay, that is the last time I go to Adam and tell him everything; he is just a big blabber mouth.

"Let me see it, Eli." She said while reaching out her hand. I walked backwards a few steps and shook my head. "Now, Eli." She said more sternly and I was almost frightened. I sighed and reached into my pocket and pulling out the paper. She walked forward and I was tempted to run away but I didn't, I just handed her the letter.

_Dear C,_

_So, like guess what? I'm coming back, honey! I know that it has been forever, but I'm coming back in two weeks and then we'll be together again! Aren't you excited? I know I am, I have missed everybody, but you I have missed the most. You are so special to me, Clare! I love you and I will see you soon~_

_-D_

She read it aloud with a huge smile on her face and a nice big loud squeal at the end. "Okay, look I know we hated each other at first and the plan wasn't to be together and fall in love, but couldn't you have told me that you were waiting for someone to return **before **I fell for you?" I questioned very hurt and, well, angry. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"You know my sister Darcy?" I nodded my head at her. "Of course I know her, you always are saying to Adam how much you miss her and can't…..wait…..for-crap." I hung my head lowly in shame. I heard Clare laugh and step towards me. She lifted my head up to meet her gaze and kissed me gently on the lips. I gladly returned the gesture.

"Come on, I really think we need to talk about some important stuff." And with that she dragged me back to our place. Oh, how I love saying that, our place. No, wait, our _free_ place! That is even better. I smirked at my thoughts and shook my head. "What?" Clare looked at me with a funny face. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I'll love you forever, okay? No matter what."

"So…?" I dragged it out as we sat down on our couch. I grabbed her hand, when we sat down, and when I did she leaned into me. "The reason I was faking to be asleep earlier was because-" I looked at her accusingly. "Ha! I knew you were faking it…I felt like you were avoiding me." She looked up at ,e with a sad smile. "I was." I honestly think that stung more than thinking the letter was from a lover that left her.

"Don't give me that look, let me explain first." I did owe her that, I must admit, taking off and assuming that this D person was someone, some guy. So, I nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath; to calm her nerves is what I guessed, though I have no idea why she would be nervous.

"I'm just…" She trailed off, she seemed almost scared to tell me her problem, and when I say problem I mean what is going on. Here I thought everything was great between us, I was so very wrong about that now wasn't I? "I feellikeI''tmakeyou happy." I stared at her like she had gone crazy.

"This is what I heard, sweetie. I happy." She smiled and laughed at that. At least we are out of the awkward stage, but then she pulled her hand away from mine and got off of the couch to sit in front of me on the floor. I was looking down into her big blue eyes and could tell she was a little hurt for whatever reason she isn't telling me. "You're killing me, Clare." She smiled slightly and looked down at the floor.

"Why me?" I looked at her strangely not exactly sure of what she meant. "Why did you choose me?" I still wasn't following, but you can't blame me! She isn't exactly being informative. "Do you mean why did I choose to be with you?" All she did was nod and while she did she looked…ashamed. I cleared my throat. "Well, I didn't really choose you…we were paired together."She looked up at me and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"I don't mean the project, I mean us in real life. Aren't we more than just a fake marriage?" I grabbed her shaky hands and gripped them tightly. "Of course we are." I spoke quietly but when she ripped her hands out of mine and stood to her feet, I could tell this was going to be a screaming match. Something the both of us should be used to by now, I mean, most of the time we had spent together was when we hated each other.

"Then why me!" She yelled. Ding ding ding! I'm a winner for guessing that this little conversation would turn ugly very soon. "I didn't _pick _you, that is so not the right word. It just happened!" I said my words louder than before but not matching her high angry voice.

"It just happened? Those things don't just happen…you fell in love with me for a reason!" I stared at her and tried to figure out what was going on in her little head. But for the first time, I just couldn't figure it out. I just couldn't. "Well, why did you fall in love with me?" I asked her and to be quite honest she looked stunned that I even thought to ask such a thing. That was clearly written on her face.

"Whoever said I fell in love with you?" Ouch. "Um, you did! Do you not remember when we are all like 'I love you, I love you, too'?" She shook her head and walked toward the kitchen. "Clare what is going on?" I asked as I raised from my seat upon the couch. I was getting angry now, I do admit, and I even started to raise my voice too. Which our neighbors/classmates could very easily hear, I was sure.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Clare leaning her back against it. I looked at her with pleading eyes, silently begging her to tell me what was _really _wrong. She got the message and sighed heavily. "I think we moved a little too fast, Eli, and not in the good kind of way. I love you, I do, but I don't think I'm in love with you, at least not yet." I honestly could not believe the words that were coming out of her mouth right at this moment. I was just in pure shock and didn't have the strength to speak or move, or really do much of anything.

"Eli?" Her tone was gentle and soft but her words were all I heard, and her words was the loudest scream my ears could ever endure. "Um, okay, wow." I looked at her face for a split second but instantly regretted it. Her face was as sorry as ever, but that didn't mask the hurt that she just put into my heart, and I really couldn't be here with her at that moment.

**No POV**

Clare Edwards waited and waited for her "husband"/boyfriend to return, but he never did. After two nights and three days Clare had had enough waiting and decided that she would take things into her own hands after their class on their first day back from break. She knew that she hurt him, but he did ask for the truth.

But as Clare suspected that if she told him the truth about her feelings it would come to this. And she definitely didn't want that, at all. She was forced to sit and wait though. No phone calls, no text messaging, no emails, no visits…I think you get the picture. The morning of her first day back, Clare was a mess. She woke up late and she didn't eat breakfast. She looked personally like hell, but can you blame her? Her life was hell at the moment, because of her.

Her stomach grumbled and grumbled as she ran her way to class. And when she finally did arrive, two minutes before class actually started, she saw basically everyone there, except for one person. Mr. Eli Goldsworthy. Wow, she thought, he is going to some extreme measures for avoiding me. I don't understand how his little plan will work but never underestimate the great Eli.

When she entered she was going to take her seat when Ms. Dawes called her. So, Clare placed her book bag down by her chair and walked up to the front of the class, where she has been so many times to read her newly written article. If only that is what she had to do this time instead of receive the news she did.

"Looks like we will have to find you a new assignment, considering everyone has a partner except for you." Clare didn't understand what her professor meant so she asked. "Oh, I thought you would have been the first person Eli told." Clare simply shook her head signaling that she knew nothing of what she was talking about. "Clare, Eli changed his major, so he won't be taking this class anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Review for me and I'll do something special for all of you! ;) OH! And whoever is my 335 reviewer gets<strong> **a one-shot of their choice! Please keep in mind that I am not a "smut writer" so please keep it rated T! This is something you want~ I will do basically anything you want! Review~**


	14. Under What I Call A Love Spell

**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update any of my stories. I had a serious of health problems this past week, and I just needed to stay rested and not sit on a chair with my face stuck to a computer, if you know what I mean! So, I am very sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy the updates that will come now~**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

"W-what do you mean? No, he didn't, he couldn't." I shook my head over and over again, while backing out of the room. "Clare! You have class, you can't leave." I heard Ms. Dawes call but nothing was stopping me from exiting this place at once and finding Eli.

"Clare." I looked up and noticed Adam was right in front of me. He saw the tears in my eyes, I mean I'm sure he did, it wasn't something you could miss. He wrapped his arms around me and held me closely. "D-did you kn-now too?" He pulled back a little with an apologetic face. I rolled my eyes and pushed him backward.

"How could you not tell me!" I screamed/cried. It was so hard to not just be angry and take out my frustration on anything and everything. "Where is he? What did he change his major to?" Adam stayed silent….making me feel like he was silently begging me to murder him. He sighed after my glare literally burned holes in his body. "Drama…but he doesn't have classes until tomorrow for it. He is at my apart-"

I ran away after that but Adam called after me yet again."There is no trying to stop me, Adam. I don't care about class or anything else right now. I just want Eli to know that I am in love with him and that there is nowhere else that I would rather be then with him at all times. I _need _him, Adam. I never thought that that was possible until now. I am in love with him, and it scares me to death…but he is worth it. So don't try and stop me!"

"All I was going to do was give you my keys. Because I highly doubt he would open the door to the one person he is trying to hide from right now." I stared at him and nodded, while my mouth started to form an 'O' shape. I took the keys from him and started to run again but stopped and turned around. I saw Adam still there but about to go back in.

"What do I say?" He looked at me and laughed. "We both know the answer to that." He was shaking his head while entering back into the classroom. I knew he was right. I could just take exactly what I said to Adam and just tell Eli. But change all of the 'him's' to 'you's'. Hey, look at that! I just made no sense whatsoever. That is awesome.

I must be honest, as I was nearing the building, I was getting more and more nervous. With each step I took, my heart started beating a little faster. Why am I so scared, you may ask. Well, imagine this…it is my love life, and if Eli and I don't get through this then we could not be together. And I need him, not just as my "husband" but as my boyfriend, my supporter, my love, my life, my rock…I could go on and on, but I won't so you won't get bored.

I just hope you see the point. So I reached the building and went inside, I was about to get onto the elevator…when I realized I should take the stairs. I could use the exercise, and the extra time to not see Eli. When I reached what I knew was Adam's apartment, I stood and stared at it for what seemed like forever. Even though in reality it was no longer then five seconds.

I put the key in the lock and twisted it ever so gently and slowly. I walked in and saw no sign of a person in there until I heard the shower go off. And unfortunately the bathroom door was right next to where I stood. So, I didn't even have time to hide when Eli came out in nothing but a towel covering his waist, what happened next, you wouldn't believe.

"Oh my, God, CLARE!" Okay, that sounded a lot dirtier then he intended but that isn't what was shocking…what was shocking was the fact that he dropped his towel from off of him when he saw me. So now he is completely naked in front of me. As difficult as this whole thing was, I burst out in a fit of laughter. I just couldn't help it, the whole thing just made the presence of him that much more bearable.

And, hey, I have a new thing to tease him about. Now, I have seen him naked and he still hasn't seen one exposed portion of me. I like this, I like it a lot. It took him a little while to realize what was going on and he grabbed the towel before entering the bathroom once again, but before he made it in I saw the very very red color on his cheeks.

I laughed and shook my head. I walked into the living room and found what I was looking for…Eli's overnight bag. I'm sure he piled everything he could into this one tiny bag though. Considering he can make his clothes flatter then a pancake, it is beyond me how. But I got the clothes that I was sure he would need and headed back towards the bathroom.

I knocked a few times but after hearing no response I placed my hand on the knob and turned it, surprisingly enough it was unlocked, so I opened it and shut it behind me. I'm not exactly sure why, it wasn't like anyone else was here. I saw Eli lying down in the bathtub with about three towels covering every inch of him, even his face, his hands, and his feet! I found it cute.

I placed his clothes on the floor and sat next to them. I leaned over the tub to see that he is still unmoved, though I know he had to have heard me. I wasn't exactly being quiet. So, I placed my hands on the top towel that was covering his head and pulled it down far enough to just see his face and nothing else. His eyes were clutched together, looking as if he was terrified of what might come next.

"Hey." I whispered quietly while placing my hand on his cheek. His eyes weren't so tightly together anymore, but they were still indeed closed. "I'm in love with you." I said to him in a quiet tone but louder then a whisper. "I know. I was just waiting for you to figure it out." I smiled slightly. "Is that why you left? You wanted me to see what would happen to me if I had what I said I wanted." I saw the smile forming on his face. "Yes. I knew my "wife" was smart."

"Well, we aren't married anymore; you left, or was that a part of this whole plan too?" He opened his eyes for the first time. "No, that is real. I wanted to change my major." I moved around so I was sitting more comfortably because I had a feeling we would be talking in here for a little while. "Why? Did you get bored of writing?"

He chuckled a bit. "I don't think I could ever get bored of writing, which is why I am getting a minor in writing and a major in drama." I scrunched my eyebrows together not being able to follow why he would do that. "You know that the only thing I have ever really wanted to do was be a writer for TV shows and movies." I nodded at him. "Well, now I can do more stuff with that if I have a drama degree. Don't worry I didn't change because I was afraid we would get too competitive. But, we are enough in other areas anyway."

I laughed and tilted my head to the side. "We're messed up." I told him. He then took his left hand out from under the towel and grabbed right one, since it was already on his chest. "That we are." He said it so seriously, yet so calmly. Like it didn't bother him at all, which in all honesty I was fine with, because I didn't really mind that much either. "Eh, well, can I come home?" He asked. My head immediately snapped to his face with an utterly confused expression. "You were the one who left!"

"That may be, but I still need permission to actually come back." I looked away from him, realizing in that moment how much work it'll be to actually make us work. I mean, I know relationships in general take some time and patience to thoroughly understand each other, but Eli and I are so much worse, so it'll probably take that much more effort, right? I felt Eli's thumb rub up and down my whole hand and when I looked back at him, I saw that his eyes were closed once more. Clearly not really interested in my answer. "Well? Is this silence good or bad? I am feeling that it is bad." He said with his eyes closed. Wow, he is really calm, I totally and completely don't understand how, but you know, I like this mood he is in. It makes me mellower.

"You know how I asked you, why me? And all you said was that you didn't pick me…but then I refused to take that as an answer." He moved a little in the tub and replied, "How could I forget?" After I didn't say anything else he opened his eyes asking, "Why do you ask?" I sighed deeply as I saw that his eyes were staring deep into my own.

"I never understood why you wouldn't answer that, but now looking back, if you would have asked me that, I would have had the same answer, because back then if I had the option of you or someone else, I would have never picked you. You were my enemy, my worst nightmare, the one I hated with everything I had within me." Eli and I shared a laugh then and there, while he nodded his head. I guess telling me that he understood.

"Look, Clare, we may have a lot of work to put into us, but I really think we could work if we really let it. So, please…please just take that risk with me. I'm not saying we won't fight or that we will always like each other, but I know that in those times that I don't like you, I will still love you. Always and forever, honey." That just made me melt into a puddle of nothingness but mushy love and rainbows.

"I'm so sorry for everything." I apologized while I started to feel the tears coming down my eyes. Eli sat up then, making sure that he was still covered by the waist down. He placed both of his hands on either side of my face and brushed the tears away. "Don't cry, lovely, you're too amazing for that. And I'm sorry too. We may not have been the perfect couple at first, but we will be, I promise you. One day, we will."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah…like where did that come from? I have honestly no idea. But, I hope you enjoyed it. When I first started writing this chapter I expected to have them in another screaming match but then decided against it. I am like in a really content and mellow mood right now, which is why this chapter is the way it is. So I hope you let your mind relax while reading this. Okay, I'm going to shut up, now! Please please leave your wonderful reviews for me, and I'll love you forever!<strong>


	15. Not Yet, But Soon, My Dear

**Y'all are too sweet! I mean seriously, y'all are great with this story. I love writing it and I am so glad y'all love it! So, here is the next part!**

**Oh, and I have been getting some reviews and stuff telling me that I need to write a sex scene in here…well, there is a reason that I am not. You'll understand when this story is complete. There is so much more going on then you realize! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

I was doing the dishes when all of a sudden Eli comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and holds me tightly. He lightly started to kiss my neck…up and down, side to side. Let's just say, if it was exposed…Eli was kissing it. I giggled when he got closer and closer to the front of my neck. Yes, that is where I am ticklish, guilty as charged. Eli turned me around so he could reach better, which only caused me to laugh harder.

I tried to get out of his grasp when finally he chuckled at me and came up to meet my gaze. "Well, hello to you too." I said sarcastically, he smirked at me and dived back down. I squealed and squirmed but, of course, we stayed in that same position. I'm sure we would stay there forever if Eli had anything to do with it. I pushed at his chest and he came back up once again.

"What is with you today?" He started to pout after I said that, and it was adorable! He removed his hands from me and crossed them over his chest, playfully stomping into the living room. I knew he was just messing around and just trying to get my attention…well, it worked. I turned off the faucet and followed him. He was lying down on the couch with his back down and his face still sporting that brilliant pout, which can only be perfected by _the master_. Or so he thinks.

"Aww…poor baby." I said in a fake voice as I sat down on my knees right next to the couch. I rubbed his head but that didn't stop the pout. Only one thing did, something he couldn't resist! A kiss. I leaned down and was about to kiss him but he shot his head the other way shouting, "No fair!" All I could do was laugh which made him pout that much more.

I got up and moved around so that I was now startling his waist. This not only got rid of his pout, and made his hands go right to my hips, it made him surprised…and _excited_. "Hello, there." I laughed at his choice of words and went down forward. We were face to face, our lips centimeters apart. The connection, the thrill of us being so close, yet so far. I almost forgot my task when he shifted a bit…and…I think you can figure out what happened.

"Maybe we should take this to our bedroom." He whispered, I could feel every breath he took with my entire body. If you haven't understood yet, I'll make it clear. I am on top of him, everything is touching but our lips, and well, that may change soon. I put my hands on his face and placed my unmoving lips on his greedy ones, just when he was about to go for the kill, I shouted, "No," then got up and ran back into the kitchen.

About one minute later I looked back into the living room seeing Eli in the exact same position glaring at me. "You are such a tease, and you will pay for what you have done!" I placed my hand to my heart. "Oh no! My dear, please spare me! I was only kidding." I was laughing so hard. Oh, how I was enjoying this so. But, I'll tell you one thing: as much as I am loving it, Eli is hating it even more…which makes me love it more. You know, it really is a vicious cycle!

I looked at the clock and gasped. "I do believe someone has class in ten minutes! You better get a move on! You don't want to be late for the first day." He groaned as he stood from the couch. "It isn't the first day." He corrected me while he came to stand right in front of me. I smiled at him. "No, but it is your first day…you want to make a good impression, don't you?" I fluttered my eyelashes for effect.

"Yeah, I guess. It is a good thing I love you so much; you're lucky." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I do believe that **you** are the lucky one here." He smiled back down at me as he copied my gesture, only he placed his hands on the lowest part of my back. "I can't argue with that." I laughed lightly.

"I love you, Eli." I hugged him tighter, placing my head in the crook of his neck. "I love you, too." He pulled me away from him and kissed me. He opened my mouth with his tongue expertly. I smiled into the kiss, then he did something he has never done before…something I have never let anyone do before. He gently and slowly guided his hands done from my lower back to an even lower position. It felt amazing, and it was something I hoped he would do again.

When we pulled away, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I never really understood that expression, until now. He smiled down on me and told me that he better get going. We hugged one more time before he left our little apartment and to his class. Great, now I have all day to think of a way to tell him that I want him to do that again without actually telling him. Sometimes, I really hate the fact that I am such a wimp, and can't express to Eli that I want more then he thinks. I sighed and went back to the sink, to finish the dishes.

**Eli's POV**

"Okay, everybody! So, drama! A fun degree to get…this is how I start all of my classes because I like to remind you young minds why you chose this as what you want to pursue." Blah blah blah blah blah, went the teacher. As I, Eli Goldsworthy, mentally punch him in the face repeatedly. This is going to be a long process if he is going to start every class like that…hopefully I won't ever get him again!

"…Eli?" Well, this is just great! First day and I will already make a bad impression…think think THINK! "Yes." I answered, please be right! "And, why is yes your answer?" Crap it up on my life, like seriously? "Why wouldn't I? I don't see any other way to answer."

"Hm. Everybody, you have competition! Eli Goldsworthy is a bright student…now-" I tuned him out again, I'm not sure why though. I know that I got lucky this time and probably won't the next, but I can't help myself this guy is like eating cardboard with metal! I just wish that I could get through this class with him as painlessly as possible.

Over an hour later the misery had stopped, and we were all free to go. I made a run for it, but much to my dismay_ he_ stopped me. And when I say he I mean my teacher, I don't know his name. "Son, you are very bright, but try to at least pretend that you are listening to me." Great. "Um." He laughed at me while starting to pack up his things.

"Don't worry, you ain't in trouble! You remind me so much of my son, it is scary. He loved to be dark and mysterious…never paid attention to me while I was talking about something educational." He chuckled. "Good kid, though. Best one ever. I guess every parent says that though." I smiled at him. "You know, when you lose someone very close to you and someone else reminds you of that person you can't help but feel bitter-sweet. You are just a kid, probably don't know a thing about what I'm saying. Well, stay out of trouble and I'll see you next time."

After those words he left the room. I had no idea what just happened. But, it made me wish that I had listened when he was talking in class. I sighed before gathering up my things once again and heading towards my place-well, our place- on campus.

It was about a five minute walk, but I was in no rush to get home. Not that I don't love to spend every waking minute with Clare but I love to just walk-point is it took my an extra ten minutes to finally arrive at my destination and when I entered the cozy little apartment I called out Clare's name, but she never answered.

I looked everywhere, except the bedroom, so I went there next. Well, that is where she was. She was almost frozen on the foot of the bed, silent, looking down at her hands, which held the ring that I gave to her. "Clare?" She looked up at me in shock. Her eyes were dry, which was something I thought would be different. She still looked a bit shaken…that scared me. We have been doing so well!

"Is everything alright, sweetheart?" I asked as I put down my bag and knelt down in front of her. She nodded her head while taking my hand. "Here, it doesn't feel right to have this anymore." I looked up at her with sad eyes. What did that mean? She must have caught on when she shook her head fiercely. "I just shouldn't wear it when we aren't engaged or fake married. I want that to be special, so I don't want to wear it anymore…at least not yet."

I smiled at her and she returned the gesture just as warmly. "Okay, then I'll hang onto it for now. But, please know that me keeping this is just a for now, nothing more. You will be getting this back, my dear." She giggled at my choice of words; we both know it is coming. They only thing is she doesn't know when, and I do! I love that.

"Soon?" She asked. Ha, like I would tell her! "That you cannot know! But I love you!" I told her in a fun, silly voice. I kissed her cheek then tackled her to the bed. I somehow managed to get her further up the bed and she was now shocked underneath me. "I love you too." She said in a light but meaningful voice, a voice that I have come to love with every part of my being.

"As much as I'd love to have a hot make out session with you, lover boy, I have to make us dinner." She continued, but I silenced her with a sweet kiss. "Dinner can wait…and besides I don't want a hot make out session." She looked confused so I carried on. "I want a nice romantic, bed scene with you." Her cheeks were redder then Santa's suit, and it was adorable. "Not like that, silly!"

She giggled. "I know, I just didn't think guys would like, actually just want to lie in bed with their girl and cuddle and be all cutesy with them, with a simple peck here and there." I did a 'hm' at her. "I'm hurt, my love. Maybe not _all _guys want it. But I sure do! And like it or not, you are my girl and you have to give it to me." I teased lightly. She smiled at me. "I guess…if I have to." She sighed.

"Well, you do remember earlier, right? You kind of owe me!" I flipped my body off of her but still hovering on her left side, my left arm over her in a protecting way. I loved the position I was in, but I don't want to crush her and my arms were getting tired. "This is your revenge? Something we both like?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." She started to laugh and laugh and laugh, and after a while I began to too. If you think about it, it was the worst revenge ever! "Okay, maybe it isn't…maybe you're revenge will have to be something else. Oh, like maybe you will let me touch your butt again. I know you don't necessarily like it when I do that, but you didn't completely reject it this morning. I'm sorry I did that, by that way…wow, I am rambling."

_*Silence*_

"Clare?"

_*Silence*_

"Clare, is everything okay?"

_*Cricket cricket*_

I looked over at her and saw that her face was bright red and she buried herself into my side. That can only mean one thing. "Oh, my dear, you loved it, didn't you! Ha! You are too cute." I pulled her so that she was straddling my lap but she kept her face glued to my chest. But I finally had had enough, and pulled her to a sitting position. "Do we need to talk?" She shook her head and closed her eyes very tightly. "I did like it, though." She whispered. I grinned widely and replied, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really know how to end it. Like for forever and ever I said to myself, okay, I'll end it here….kept going. I'll end it here! I kept going…so sorry that the ending kind of sucked. I had no idea how else to just put an end to this great chapter! Or, so I think! I liked it a lot this time, I hope you did too! But the only way I will know if you did is if you review for me! Please please please review for me!<strong>

**I normally don't do this but I really want to get to 370 soon….so can you help me? PLEASE! :D**


	16. Our Marriage

**So I first want to start off with reminding you that this is called FANFICTION. I got a review saying that Eli doesn't say things like calling Clare pet names. Well, you think I don't know that? I watch the show too. But, I'm sorry getting that review bugged me because the point of this site is to make up things, and I feel like I can do anything I want with MY story.**

**Anyway, onto more important things. Because I stopped getting lots of reviews I am going to end this story. I have gotten a lot of requests for doing other stories, and I can only update so much with my busy schedule. I have actually known what I wanted this chapter to be like since the first! So, I am very excited that I finally got to write it! So please enjoy the final chapter of Our Marriage!**

**BIG IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! The last few chapters have been in the time zone of Spring but please read the first part carefully! I don't want crap about it doesn't make sense! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV<strong>

So, I had it all planned out, my mind was spinning and my nerves had taken over my body, but I had it all planned out. It has been nine whole months since Clare and I got everything straightened out and are as happy as ever. I promised her soon, and soon indeed it is.

"Eli…" She whined for the one hundredth time. "Yes, sweetheart?" I asked back, even though I knew what she wanted to know. She has wanted to know ever since I told her we would go out. "Why won't you tell me where we are going?"

I chuckled at her as I tried to get my heart rate down to a normal, healthy pace. "You'll just have to wait. You'll live." She pouted even more but I let it slide. Truth is I am a bit distracted and I don't really know what was going on in the world around me.

I know we have been talking about it, and she loves me and she'll, you know, say yes, but I am still panicking. I don't understand why they made it that the guy has to do this, we are the ones that feel like the women don't appreciate all the thought that goes into every date, or time spent together.

Okay, that was a tad over dramatic, I conquer, but come on! I feel like I am dying right now. "Eli, I don't know what to wear though! Can you at least tell me that much?" I sighed and looked over at her. I grabbed her body in between my arms, pulling her closely to me.

I started with kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her neck, everywhere except her lips. She giggled and squirmed, so I placed her on our bed. I sat in between her legs and pulled off her shirt, taking my kisses lower and lower with each time.

So, yes, you have caught us. Over these nine months we have become _closer. _And, yes, in that way. We haven't gone all the way yet, no matter how much we both want to. We decided that it would make it that much more special and beautiful. But we have gotten pretty damn close to it, if you know what I mean.

"Eli." She squeaked. "I'm serious! I need to know what I need to wear. What it appropriate?" I laughed she walked right into that one, and by the look on her face, she knew it too. "Well." I trailed off, and was about to continue but she hit me in the head with her foot. I chuckled.

"Anything you wear is fine. I already told you that." I said once again while standing to my feet. I watched her put her shirt back on then shoot me a look that could kill. "What I mean is, it really doesn't matter _for where we are going,_ please don't hit me again!"

"So I don't have to be all fancy? Or casual?" I pondered it a while. "Exactly." I nodded my head. "Eli, where are we going then? You said this night was special!" I smirked at her.

"Does special have to be fancy and expensive or can it just involve you in my arms?" I knew that my babbling was good for her bad for me. She is confused and honestly so am I. I don't even know the words coming out of my mouth right now.

She huffed and walked out the door. "I guess she is finally giving up. Thank God." I muttered to myself. I walked over to my dresser, opened the first drawer to find….nothing?

_Nothing!_

"Holy f-"

"Don't you dare finish that, Elijah Goldsworthy!" Clare scolded, but I barely heard her. I was literally freaking out. Throwing things left and right, ignoring Clare as she yelled at the mess I was making. Oh my…crap! Where in the world could it have gone? I quickly went to the living room and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going? Eli! Look at this mess." I finally came back to reality and turned back towards her. I kissed her on the lips long and hard and then said really quickly, "I have to run but I will be back in time for our special evening. And I will clean up the mess. Don't worry. Love you!"

And I was out the door.

* * *

><p>"Adam, where the fu-"<p>

"Don't finish that!" I rolled my eyes. Clare and him are the same person sometimes, I swear.

"Dude, it has been nine months. I could understand why you didn't make sure you kept it in a safe place." He explained to me. "Ugh, why am I so stupid, why didn't I make sure it was safe!" All of a sudden my phone started ringing. "Excuse me, Adam."

"_Hello?" _

"_Hello, baby boy."_

"_Oh, Cece, I am a little bit in a rush, can this wait?" _

"_If you don't want Clare to have a ring on her finger when you propose tonight then yes it can wait."_

"_WHAT?"_

That was pretty much all that was said before I left Adam's to go over to my parents place. I feel a little bit better, but when I looked at the clock, I realized that I was going to have to really hurry, since my parents lived kind of far away. "Where did the time go?"

I got up to the front door, finally, and ran in. "Where is it? I am in a rush." My mom handed me the ring box and I was back into my car driving. I felt bad that I didn't say one word to her that wasn't rushed. I didn't even say thank you, but I would make that up to her later.

**Right now, all that mattered was getting to Clare.**

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV<strong>

Did he just really leave? I sighed, well, I knew he would come back. I turned back around and looked right into the big mess in our room that he made. I need some girl time… There was a knock at my door. I went over and opened it to reveal, Alli. Oh, how perfect was that?

"I just saw Eli run as fast as a cheetah. Where is he going? I thought you were having a special night tonight." I giggled a it before letting her then. When we sat down I told her what happened this morning. When I got to that…part, you know the one.

"Mmm, sexy!" I rolled my eyes at her flirtatious behavior. But then I finished the story she got just as confused as I was. She told me to hold on and went into the other room. When she came back she had a big smile on her face.

"What?" She winked at me before going into the kitchen to get herself a snack. "Alli?"

"What?" I gave her a look that said 'tell me what you know.' "Just don't worry so much, he'll make tonight happen. Oh, and we need to figure out your outfit for tonight." I shook my head. "Eli said that I could wear whatever. I don't have to wear like a dress and heels."

"You may not have to wear that, but trust me when I say that you will want to look gorgeous and feel it too!" I looked over at her and realized that she…"You know what he is doing tonight? Tell me! He won't say a word about where or why or what or whe-actually he did tell me the when. Thank goodness, or else I would be in big trouble."

Alii laughed at me. "Come along, this will be the best night of your life!" I looked at her oddly, but smiled and followed her.

_Hours._

_Hours._

_Hours._

"Alli, it has been hours since he left! Where is he?" She patted me on the back. "He'll be here, I promise. Bad news though, I have to go now."

"That's fine, you have been here almost all day! Thanks for listening to me rant and all." She smiled at me. "What are friends for?"

After Alli left, all I did was sit there, staring at the clock. And when it turned eight, the time of our supposed date, I had an odd feeling inside. I felt stood up by the guy I live with. How does that even happen?

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

"Ugh." A low grunt was heard. I looked over at the front door and heard the lock turning. And a running, flying Eli came in. But then he stopped, looking at me for a second before running back out of the apartment.

"Wow." I muttered.

Then he ran in again, straight to the bedroom, slamming the door. And in a record time he came out in different, nicer looking clothes. He came over to where I was sitting and kneeled in front of me.

"Will saying sorry even do anything, at this point?" I smiled a sad smile to him, with a sigh. He took my face in between his hands and kissed my lips. "You look amazing?" He said it as a question, probably to see if it would get him out of the dog house. It wouldn't work.

"Can we just get this night over with?" I asked him while standing up. "This so wasn't how this day was supposed to go." I heard him mutter under his breath. "Oh, you mean you expected that you would actually be here all day and make today actually special."

I walked out the door and I heard him sigh. "You'll understand everything that happened today by the time we get back here tonight. I swear." He opened the passenger door for me, but I didn't get in. I turned around instead and wrapped my arms around him.

It took him a second to register but once he did he wrapped his arms around me too. I laid my head on his chest and he laid his head a top of mine. "I was just worried you were hurt. I'm sorry, I was mean. I'm sure tonight will be fantastic." I whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

"And I'm sorry I have been weird today. I just wanted everything to be perfect tonight." I pulled away and looked up at him. I kissed his lips slow and gentle, but there is no mistaking the passion behind it. "Come on, it's time."

**Eli's POV**

I thought my heart was pounding earlier, now I feel as if my heart stays like this I will die…literally. I pulled up to this quaint house, that I loved so much. So, I had two surprises for Clare. And as excited as I was, I was ten times more nervous.

"Eli? Are we trespassing?" Clare would ask that, because she is her. I laughed as I helped her out of the car. "No, my love, I know the owner of this house, very well." She looked at me oddly. I led her to the side of the house, where there lay a ladder.

"Come on, up we go." Clare looked at me as if I had grown another head. "Climb it?" She asked the obvious. "Yes, silly, climb it. Please?" After little struggle I finally got her to go up. "Are you sure we are allowed to do this to the person's house?"

"I am positive. Don't worry." I smiled at her. "Who lives here anyway?" She questioned me. Finally, she asked that!

"Well…" I took the final step onto the roof, and when she faced me I said, "Us." She stared at me. "I asked who lives here." I chuckled lightly, "I know what you asked."

"But you said we live here…Eli. Eli, is that what makes this special? You bought us a house?" She squealed and wrapped my arms around her tightly, picking her up. "I love you." She admitted and kissed me hard. I opened my eyes and saw that they came on.

**Perfect!**

"Clare, look over there!." I pointed over to across the street to the other house. They had Christmas lights on, because it was getting closer and closer to Christmas time. And when she looked at it she stopped. Her whole body froze. But, then…

"Eli, that is so romantic! Someone is using the Christmas lights to propose." I smiled. And when she turned around, she saw me kneeling in front of her, ring in hand. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh." She gasped. I put the ring on her finger and sat there. "Where is my answer?" I asked her. She smiled through her happy tears. "Where is my question?" I smirked at her and stood. I placed my forehead on hers and asked, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>"And that is how I met and fell in love with your mom." I finished telling the long story to my three children.<p>

"That is so romantic, daddy!" My oldest daughter said. "No it was kind of cheesy and gross!" My only son, who was our middle bundle of joy, argued.

"No, I agree with her. It was sweet!" My youngest girl said.

"Mommy!" They all shouted when they saw her in the doorway. "Did daddy really do all of that?" Clare smiled at her children and responded with a 'yes'. After about ten minutes of arguing on whether it was cute and sweet or gross and over done, Clare and I finally said that they all needed to go to bed, including the two of us.

When Clare clicked the door shut, she got undressed; ready to put on her pajamas, I stopped her. "You know how I stopped telling our whole life story at when I proposed?" She nodded. "Well, I want to relive one more event that happened in our life." I winked at her.

She laughed lightly and locked our door. We got on the bed, and I kissed her lips and with every kiss, I said, "I love you, I love us, and I love how _our marriage _was different then any other."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Please review for me! **

**Oh, and I am sorry about going off at the beginning. I still love all of you! ;)**


End file.
